Condenada antes de ser juzgada
by madridcc
Summary: Santana es una prestigiosa abogada de Nueva York con una fabulosa familia. Pero las apariencias engañan y el pasado regresa de la forma más inoportuna posible y con una sorpresa. Aviso: contiene sexo, alcohol.drogas y violencia.(NA: No sé si hacerlo Brittana o Quinntana o más tarde Faberry)
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado muchos años desde que Santana finalizó sus estudios en el instituto MaCkenley. Tras ello, continuó su formación académica en la universidad de Lima, concretamente en la facultad de Derecho.

Al poco tiempo de haber empezado su primer año, sus padres la llamaron para comunicarle la muerte de su hermano Carlos, algo que nunca llegó a superar. Su tristeza era tal que de alguna forma influyó en su relación con Brittany, intentaba dar lo mejor de sí pero se veía incapaz de darle felicidad a aquella chica que siempre le había hecho feliz, por ello, y con mucho sentir, decidió romper, para que Brittany pudiera seguir adelante con otra persona. Su dolor le consumió tanto que por unos años dejó de lado su vida social hasta terminar sus estudios.

Al graduarse, le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en un famoso bufete de abogados cuya oficina estaba en el distrito de Manhattan. El nombre de la firma era Will&Browser.

Después de llevar viviendo en Nueva York unos meses, asistió a una fiesta que organizaba su antiguo amigo Kurt por el día de San Valentín, donde se reencontró con más gente como su amiga Quinn.

Hoy estás increíblemente irresistible – Dijo Quinn. Al principio Santana la miró confundida, no sabía si su amiga estaba enterada de lo que podían significar esas palabras entre mujeres.¿Quería flirtear con ella o era simplemente un cumplido?

La noche era joven y el alcohol era una invitación al hedonismo entre dos cuerpos que se frotaban constantemente.

Nunca he bailado con otra mujer – dijo Quinn cuando sus miradas se encontraron – Y me resulta interesante.

-Me gusta el cambio que has dado. Me pregunto si tus manos son tan sensacionales como tu ego.

Soy madre soltera y con dos hijos, creo que experiencia sexual tengo de sobra. ¿Tendrás tú tanta confianza en ti misma como para aceptar lo que te estoy proponiendo? - Era un reto que ambas querían aceptar. Nadie podía negar que la química entre ellas era tan caliente como una olla expres.

Quinn estaba tumbada sobre la cama pensando en lo que se había estado perdiendo todos esos años- Ha sido maravilloso. Ahora entiendo por qué algunas chicas experimentan con sus amigas. Pero que quede claro, esto sólo ha sido una vez.

¿Y por qué no dos?- preguntó la latina.

Quien dice dos dice tres, cuatro, cinco... tuvieron unos cuántos encuentros amorosos hasta que decidieron formalizar su relación. Después de estar juntas por un año decidieron casarse, de esa forma Santana podría adoptar a los dos hijos de Quinn, que eran Beth y Brian. Beth nació cuando Quinn aún estaba en el instituto. Sin embargo, Brian era hijo de su profesor de la universidad, al principio Quinn tenía cierto resentimiento con este hijo pues le culpaba de ser el motivo por el que tuvo que dejar sus estudios, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que realmente nunca había sido tan buena estudiante.

Fuera como fuere, ambas consiguieron formar una familia en la que se aceptaban y se querían mutuamente. Vivían felices y ajenos a la suerte que corría otras personas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cada mañana se despertaba oliendo el delicioso aroma del café. Caminó a hurtadillas hasta ver a su mujer en la cocina preparando pancakes para toda la familia. Silenciosamente se le acercó por detrás hasta rodearla con sus brazos – Mmm. Huele rico.

Sólo dices eso porque estás acostumbrada. Recuerdo que solías odiarlo – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Santana le daba dulces besos en el cuello.

¿Yooo? ¡Qué mentirosa, siempre me ha encantado!- La voz ronca matinal de Santana era irresistible. La latina entrelazó sus manos mientras preparaban el desayuno.

¿Has visto el tiempo? Creo que hoy lloverá – espetó Quinn mirando la ventana.

Yo creo que no lloverá y que podremos seguir con nuestra rutina – Santana estaba segura que no iba a llover.

Escucharon unos pasos tan veloces como caballos galopando en una carrera – Mamás, gracias por haberme dejado lavar mi ropa aquí anoche, pero ahora me tengo que ir al campus. ¿Queréis que lleve a Brian al instituto? - Preguntó Beth, quien por cierto estaba siguiendo los pasos de Santana, estudiaba Derecho.

Desayunar juntos antes de salir de casa era una regla que se estableció hace mucho tiempo en esa casa, asi que forzaron a todos los miembros a desayunar en familia.

¿Beth, has pensado ya en qué campo te vas a especializar?- preguntó Santana.

-No lo sé aún.

- Lo digo porque si quieres meterte a Derecho Civil podría conseguirte un buen trabajo en

Will&Browser.

-Un amigo de clase me ha dicho que Derecho Criminal da mucho dinero

¿Un amigo cercano quizás?- preguntó Quinn sugestivamente.

-Escucha Beth, si te metes en Derecho Criminal podrías verte envuelta en asuntos turbios, no lo hagas simplemente porque un chico te lo diga, ese motivo no merece la pena.

Tras eso se produjo un breve silencio, Beth estaba pensativa, sus madres preocupadas por su futuro, y Brian...él tenía otros asuntos pendientes que resolver. Poco a poco cada uno se fue a donde se suponía que debía estar. En el caso de Santana en el coche yendo al trabajo, sabía que le esperaba un duro día, divorcios, herencias, etc. Amaba su trabajo porque le permitía sacar a Snixx y le pagaban por ello. En su camino dio con un semáforo en rojo, a pocos metros de una mujer que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente para comprobar sus sospechas, no había duda, era la sombra de un viejo amor que había caído en el olvido.

¿Brittany?- preguntó Santana. Ella no respondió. Santana repitió su nombre otra vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La zarandeó levemente y volvió a no tener respuesta. De pronto escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban, y una mano ruda que le alejó de la rubia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de qué estacaba ocurriendo, vio a una chica derramar una botella de agua sobre Brittany, y al instante la rubia recuperó su conciencia.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Brittany.

Te desmayaste – contestó la otra persona – Toma, te he conseguido una botella de agua, azúcar, y una naranja. Necesitas vitaminas.

La rubia movió su mirada de un lado a otro intentando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciese. Fue entonces cuando vio a la latina.- ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!-preguntó histérica.

Yo...yo...yo vivo en Nueva York – no sabía qué decir, no entendía nada.

-¡No me refiero en Nueva York, me refiero aquí exactamente!

-Te...te vi en el suelo y… vine a ayudar.

Sí, y has sido de graaan ayuda – dijo la otra persona sarcásticamente. Por primera vez Santana miró directamente a la chica que estaba allí. Se trataba de una chica joven, de pelo moreno, y ojos oscuros. Y aunque su piel era tan blanca como la nieve era... como mirarse en un espejo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me gustaría que me enviaseis reviews para decirme vuestra opinión. Por si un día pierdo el rumbo de la historia. De momento creo que la haré Quinntana aunque habrá alguna mención de Brittana (ya que tuvieron una relación, no se puede hacer desaparecer la atracción así como si nada). Aunque puede que luego cambie de opinión y lo haga Brittana y la atracción sea entre el matrimonio(Quinntana) no sé, ¿qué opináis?

CHAPTER 2

_Era como mirarse en un espejo._

¿Quién demonios eres? - preguntó Santana mirando a la otra persona. El ambiente se estaba haciendo denso.

Brittana estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué preguntaba eso, y por alguna razón a la desconocida no le gustaba tampoco- Mira, seas quién seas, con todo respeto, no es tu problema.

Cierto, no es mi problema quien seas, pero ella es mi problema porque es mi amiga- dijo Santana, quién al intentar acercarse a Brittany para hablar se dio cuenta que la falda que vestía era muy corta. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para tener un mejor campo de visión de aquellas cremosas piernas. ¡Por Dios, qué piernas!

¡¿Amigas?!- contestó Brittany riendo. - ¡Me abandonaste!-voceó- Cuando decidiste que nuestra relación había terminado no quisiste ni hablarme, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada ¡Nada! No hablamos desde hace diecisiete años, no me vengas con el cuento de que somos amigas.

Dame tu celular y hablamos- propuso la latina.

-Yo no tengo celular, eso es de burgueses. Además no tengo nada que contar.

La desconocida al ver que la conversación no iba por buen camino decidió intervenir apartando levemente a Santana de Brittany- En otras palabras, ella no quiere verte.

Con brusquedad la latina quitó del medio a la desconocida, y ésta misma empujó a Santana como réplica -La próxima vez que te vea te mataré- Ambas empezaron a forcejar levemente, sin causar graves daños, hasta que intervino Brittany para poner distancia entre ellas y dar un aviso de algo que había estado observando desde hacía unos minutos. - ¡¿Queréis parar ya?!-dijo seriamente- ¿Emily, has visto al hombre que está cruzando la calle?

La cara de la desconocida, Emily, cambió de un gesto de enojo a miedoso – Es uno de ellos-susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escuchasen. Jaló del brazo a Brittany -¡Vamonos de aquí!-gritó antes de salir corriendo con la rubia. Fue tan rápido que Santana no tuvo tiempo de responder, pero sí de oír sus voces en la distancia diciendo- ¿Crees que Santana tendrá problemas?

-No creo, le ha visto de malas conmigo, pensará que es un cliente o algo.

Cuando salió corriendo tras ellas ya no las encontró, y sus voces desaparecieron como si un hechizo les obligase a callar. El hombre que mencionaron hace unos instantes apareció junto a ella. - ¿Quién eres y por qué estabas con ellas? - preguntó el hombre con un tono amenazador, oscuro.

Recordando lo que tenía oído en la distancia respondió – Soy una cliente.

¿Es la primera vez que contactas con ellas? - volvió a preguntar, pero ahora frente a frente.

-Si.

Entonces no sabrás dónde están...-se dijo a sí - ¡Mierda, esas zorras siempre se escapan! - dijo pateando un contenedor de basura.

Santana sabía que algo debía hacer, pero no ahora. Tenía que hablar con Quinn, no podían dejar que Brittany viviera en un barrio tan peligroso, menos cerca de una chica como aquella, quién debía ser su novia o algo. Podía verse que la chica era peligrosa, y este hombre aún peor.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el auto, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho su ex, y tenía razón. Cuando terminó su relación no quiso mantener la amistad, la dejo sola. Hubo algunas noches en el pasado en las que se arrepintió por aquella severa decisión. Y ahora ,de alguna manera, sentía que debía hacer esto por ella, para perdonarse a sí misma.

Por la noche, en casa, se acercó a Quinn con un gesto serio.

Amor, acuérdate que mañana tiras tú la basura- dijo Quinn.

-Si.

-Y que también mañana eres tú quien vas a buscar a Brian al colegio.

-Si.

Y que...

¡Calla un segundo!- rogó Santana- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante y no me estás dejando.

-Perdón. Continua.

Santana nerviosa le contó todo lo que pudo sobre su encuentro, aunque no era nada concisa porque nada vio exactamente.

Santana, yo no sé si debemos ayudar- confesó Quinn con tristeza- Me apena lo que está sucediendo con Brittany, pero no sabemos nada con certeza y tenemos unos hijos de los que cuidar.

A lo mejor nosotras no corremos ese peligro- contestó la latina intentando convencer a su esposa, aunque no con mucha fuerza pues ella misma no estaba segura si quería hacerlo pese a todas las consecuencias. Quinn sabiendo lo que su mujer necesitaba en ese momento, le dio la mano y la apretó con una reconfortante fuerza- Santana, entiendo por qué lo quieres hacer,de verdad que si, pero ahora somos madres, nos debemos a nuestros hijos, debemos protegerles para que ellos nunca conozcan el peligro.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que eso era algo que no podían evitar para uno de ellos, pues uno de sus hijos ya conocía ese barrio.

En otra parte de Nueva York, muy lejos de aquél lugar al que la familia Lopez-Fabray llamaban hogar, se encontraban Emily y Brittany.

Hoy hemos tenido suerte – dijo Brittany- Emily, debes hablar con el grupo para solucionar ese problema que tenéis con los la calle Novena.

Para saber cómo entender a Emily, hay un par de cosas que se deben contar. Es una chica de diecisiete años que vive en "La Chicana" un barrio latino de Nueva madre vivió en Lima, Ohio, hasta que sus padres la patearon de casa por haberse quedado embarazada. Por ello se fue a Nueva York buscando una mejor vida para su hija y para ella. Allí nadie la juzgaría por lo que pasó, aunque en realidad nadie sabe toda la verdad de cómo pasó.

Los primeros meses en los que se quedó en la ciudad no fueron excesivamente costosos, pudo usar sus ahorros, pero cuando Emily nació los gastos crecieron enormemente. Se juró a sí misma que su hija nunca pasaría hambre, para sobrevivir tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios.

Ya se lo comentaré, mamá- contestó Emily a Brittany.

Para mantener a ambas con un nivel de vida rozando la clase media, Brittany, tenía que trabajar horas extra (si es que se le puede llamar así). Ese empleo estaba en "La Chicana" por lo que se trasladó a vivir allí. Se integró perfectamente, incluso aprendió español como si fuera una sabía que su hija,Emily, no era una santa, sabía que formaba parte de una banda de la calle porque es todo lo que hacían los chicos de su edad en busca de protección.

Por cierto, hoy voy a trabajar toda la noche, no vayas de fiesta que sé que mañana tienes examen – Advirtió severamente.

También sabía que a su hija le gustaba fumar un poco de cannabis y el alcohol...¡Eso lo hace cualquier adolescente! No podía prohibirle completamente esas cosas mayormente porque estaba en una banda y en algún momento le mandarían hacerlo, lo que sí podía hacer es restringir era su exceso de consumo. Lo único que no lograba controlar era las veces que su hija tenía sexo, Emily amaba a los hombres demasiado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo ello, Emily tenía un propósito por el que luchar y no dejarse llevar por el vicio, luchaba por conseguir una beca que le permitiese ir a la universidad y llevar a su madre lejos de esa vida.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Santana había sacado algo en claro en estos días. Brittany no pasaba todas las mañanas por el lugar en el que la vio. Intentó un par de veces encontrarse con ella con esperanzas de hablar.

Quinn por su parte sabía que su mujer estaba tensa por aquél asunto y que seguramente intentaría hallar alguna forma de hablar con su primer amor. Se prometió a sí misma que no lo iba a permitir, no se trataba de celos, sino de seguridad. Por eso mismo, a escondidas de su mujer, contrató un detective que pudiera buscar a su amiga. Ya pensaría qué hacer cuando la encontrase.

Las dos estaban abrazadas en la cama, pero sus rostros no se miraban, su cara mostraba su ausencia. Desde su alcoba pudieron darse cuenta que su hijo, Brian, se había despertado.

¿A dónde va?-preguntó Santana levantándose de la cama.

-¿Por qué crees que va a algún sitio?

Santana agarró el reloj digital que siempre tienen en una mesa cercana a la cama. - ¿En serio, Quinn?-dijo mirándola incrédulamente - ¿Desde cuando se levanta Brian un sábado a las ocho de la mañana para no ir a ningún sitio?

Cuando salieron de su habitación,Brian ya estaba vestido y preparado para irse.

¿Brian, dónde vas?-preguntó dulcemente Quinn.

Voy a...salir con unos amigos – dijo un tanto apurado. Como toda madre, Quinn no podía dejar que se marchase sin una bufanda aunque era un día caluroso.

Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tras irse ambas madres tornaron a un tono muy serio- ¿Tú le has creído?-preguntó la latina.

-No.

Esperaron un tiempo mínimo para seguirlo con el auto. Brian se había desplazado un par de calles en su propio carro,tomó la rotonda y buscó un sitio donde aparcar. Allí se encontró con una pandilla, la mayoría se trataba de chicos jóvenes de segunda generación estadounidense, en su mayoría mexicano, cubanos, etc. Quinn y Santana se mantenían a una distancia prudente, dadas la mano observaban con incredulidad cómo su hijo le cedía la plata a uno de ellos, el cual por algún motivo no estaba contento. Continuó gritando y arrojando el dinero al suelo. Fue entonces cuando vio a una chica tomando la plata del pavimento, era Emily.

El matrimonio se percató que su hijo tenía graves problemas, parecía como si estuviera endeudado... pero...¿por qué? Últimamente estaban más pendientes de las decisiones de futuro de Beth, bueno en realidad siempre habían estado más pendientes de ella, pero nunca llegaron a imaginar que su hijo tuviera problemas de este tipo.

Uno del grupo, enfadado sacó una navaja y se acercó peligrosamente a su pequeño. Asustadas jadearon.

Santana, tienes que hacer algo-sollozó Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos por miedo a lo que pudieran hacerle a su pequeño. No era para menos, y aunque la latina no lo reconociera abiertamente la razón por la que no dijo nada y sólo asintió fue porque no estaba segura de que la voz no le fuera a temblar al hablar.

Reaccionaron cuando vieron que por algún motivo Emily se puso en medio y señalaba su propio peso, lo interpretaron como una forma de decir que ella se encargaba del asunto, lo que no entendieron de qué exactamente hasta que repentinamente Emily golpeó a Brian en la pierna. Por lo que éste cayó al suelo. Y una vez ahí siguió golpeando. Quinn enojada iba a llamar a la policía, pero Santana sabía que esa chica le estaba salvando la vida a su hijo, ella no estaba armada y probablemente el resto sí.

Decidieron intervenir usando la bocina del auto,en seguida dieron la voz de alarma y el grupo se dispersó. Quinn corrió a abrazar a su hijo y Santana persiguió a la chica en el auto mientras ella iba corriendo sin ningún medio de transporte. Finalmente la atrapó en un callejón sin salida. Emily intentó escapar por una alta alambrada pero cuando estaba en ello, Santana chocó el carro suavemente para asustarla. Lo que consiguió fue que Emily perdiera el equilibrio y se cayese encima del parachoques del auto.

¡Ufff, qué golpe!-dijo Emily dolorida-¡Por poco me matas!

No seas exagerada – contestó Santana saliendo del carro para comprobar si la chica había sufrido algún daño.

Emily sabía que debía disimular, en su estado no podría seguir corriendo así que la única opción era ser simpática- ¡Chica, qué casualidad, o nos vemos siempre o no nos vemos nunca!

La última vez que nos vimos no fuiste muy agradable conmigo – dijo Santana viendo a la chica de arriba a bajo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que esta persona era menor de edad? Espera...¿eso significaba que Brittany salía con una menor?

Mujer, todo te lo tomas muy en serio, eran bromas – continuó mintiendo la chica.

-Voy a ser directa, ¿qué quería esa gente de mi hijo?

¿Tu hijo?-preguntó Emily con una cara muy escéptica.- ¿Te refieres a Brian?

Ignorando las implicaturas de esas preguntas continuó la conversación - ¿Qué quería esa gente de Brian? ¿Por qué estaban dispuestos a matarlo?

Nerviosa, la menor miraba de un lugar a otro mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello – Yo no... eso es algo que debes preguntar a tu hijo. Yo sólo quiero el dinero.

Tú te interpusiste, le salvaste – dijo Santana mandando un mensaje de agradecimiento que ninguna de las dos tuvo que pronunciar en alta voz.

Sí – contestó, esta vez mirándole directamente. Ambas sabían que era "de nada".

Daré el dinero que sea necesario para que se aleje tu pandilla de mi hijo, pero necesito que me cuentes todo – dijo con severidad. Lo que Santana no sabía era que brian ya había dado todo el dinero que debía y que ahora mismo era cuestión de respeto.

Si te soy sincera le falta por pagar muy poco, el problema es que ya no se trata de dinero – dijo mezclando la verdad con la mentira con esperanzas de ganar un poco más de lo que vino a buscar – No me gusta entrar en detalles cuando no es asunto mío. Tu hijo comió muy bien, bebió mucho y tuvo una gran cantidad de sexo, y el muy huevón dio un cheque falso y puso su verdadero nombre.

Santana no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos- Espera un momento...¿me estás diciendo que mi hijo ha tenido sexo con prostitutas?

Y que se ha emborrachado, ha robado, pero si sólo te quieres quedar con la anécdota sí, se ha acostado con putas. Eso sucedió hace tres meses, por cada día que tu hijo viva mi banda pierde respeto y si pierdes respeto nadie te teme. - espetó Emily intentando explicar el problema – Normalmente estos conflictos se resuelven de dos formas, dolor físico o podríamos aumentar un poco la cantidad de dinero, lo justo para que la gente perciba el miedo que ha tenido la víctima que ha sido capaz de dar más de lo que realmente debía.

En ese momento, Quinn y Brian lograron alcanzarlas. Quinn sin pensar se lanzó como una loca sobre la chica que confiada en la situación optó por no defenderse, pues sabía que Santana separaría a su mujer de ella- ¡Túúú, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho a mi pequeño! ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡Mi mujer es de las mejores abogados de este maldito país, te voy a destrozar!

¡Quinn, Quinn, cariño tranquilizate! - susurró Santana agarrando su cintura.- Shuu, nena, esto es más complicado de lo que parece- susurró a su oído. Si en algo era buena Santana, era en saber cómo calmar a su esposa. - Si esta chica habla, puedes destrozar la vida de nuestro hijo. Nunca tendría un puesto importante.

¿Qué quiere?-dijo Quinn entre sollozos sabiendo que si la situación era tal, es porque algo muy malo había hecho su hijo.

Mil doscientos dólares más, de ese modo la banda se olvidará de todo el asunto, con esa cantidad vuestro Brian seguirá siendo santo y puro- contestó sin dudar. Obviamente a la banda le iba a dar quinientos únicamente, y no le gustaba lo que hacía con el dolor ajeno pero necesitaba el dinero. No dudaron ni un momento en ir al banco más cercano para darle lo que pidió. Quinn estaba enfadada, decepcionada, y en sí superada por la situación. Si no fuera por su esposa que le confrontaba se hubiera derrumbado. Por su parte Santana aunque intentaba ayudar seguía como esta mañana, distante. Cuando todo parecía terminado, la muchacha tomó el dinero y emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa. Antes de irse, Santana se alejó un segundo con ella para hacerle una petición que necesitaba aclarar- Escucha, me gustaría hablar con tu novia.

La chica sorprendida, y comprendiendo el malentendido respondió- Te estás equivocando.

-Ya sé que no quieres que hable con ella, pero debo...

Emily comprobó que seguía sin entender- No, es que Brittany no es mi novia. Vivo con ella, eso creo que lo has entendido, pero escucha bien, no es mi novia. No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea tan enferma y pervertida.

¿Me das el número de tu celular?-preguntó Santana nerviosa- De ese modo Quinn y yo podríamos verla y disculparnos porque cuando nos fuimos,la dejamos atrás.

Yo no tengo celular, eso es de burgueses – contestó seria – Y sé que tu intención es calmar tu conciencia, pero tu mujer no se siente mal por lo que hizo. Además no creo que quiera tus disculpas, creo que no quiere ni verte.

Igualmente, dale esto – dijo Santana sacando la cartera en la que guarda las tarjetas de invitación de todos los restaurantes y cafeterías que le han gustado. Le dio una en concreto- Dile que voy todas las mañanas a esta cafetería entre las 10:00 am y las 10:45 am.

-No tienes muchas posibilidades.

-Yo amo a Quinn, para mí ella es ...todo, el aire que respiro, la necesito como necesito el comer, pero hasta que no arregle todo lo que hice mal en el pasado creo que no volveré a ser feliz. El otro día cuando la vi tirada en el suelo me di cuenta que debo solucionar el pasado, la culpa no me deja dormir por las noches.

Emily sin saber qué decir. Por un lado creía que Santana debía saber muchas cosas que seguramente no supiera, por otro lado, ahora ya todo daba igual- Puesss... muy bien, enhorabuena. La verdad es que a mí no me importa.

Quinn esperando en el coche sabía que una vez que llegasen al hogar se avecinaba un momento intenso, las cosas iban a cambiar y mucho. El golpe que su hijo le había dado sin pretenderlo fue realmente doloroso, y poco oportuno. Justamente ahora que de alguna manera sabía que los remordimientos de su mujer habían regresado con gran fuerza. Estaba dispuesta a solucionar ella misma los problemas de su mujer, lo que no tuvo en cuenta y le dijo su detective posteriormente es que ya no existía ninguna mujer que se llamase Brittany Susan Pierce.

¿Qué os pareció? Me gustan los reviews para saber si estáis interesados en la historia y seguir escribiendo, aparte que me gusta recibir opiniones para ver si la historia va bien o si debiera cambiar algo. Lo hice muy largo pero es que había mucho que decir y aclarar. Si tengo errores pido perdón, es que no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo, creo que no hay, pero como lo escribí al momento pues no lo sé fijo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

Al llegar a casa dieron un portazo, los tres llegaron de mala gana. Quinn estaba fuera de sí - ¡¿Es que acaso no he sido una buena madre?¿No te he enseñado la Biblia?!

Brian se sentó en el sofá con un gesto de desenfado, como si la conversación no fuera con él.

¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- exigió Quinn - ¡Soy tu madre. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me provoca este asunto? Dios, probablemente deba hablar con el pastor Wilson por si he cometido un pecado al saberlo!

Uno no peca por saber las cosas, mamá – protestó Brian. - Oye, no era mi intención que pasará esto.

¡¿Ahh,no? ¿Entonces, cuál era tu intención?!- intervino Santana por primera vez, ya que había estado muy callada.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

No, no lo entiendo- confirmó- No entiendo por qué un chico de diecisiete años, guapo, inteligente, y de familia con dinero necesita pagar para tener sexo. ¡No lo entiendo!

¡Yo no fui con esa intención!- se defendió el adolescente- Fui porque unos amigos me hablaron de un bar donde las chicas bailaban desnudándose y se comía bien. ¡Soy un adolescente, no podéis culparme por querer ver a unas chicas desnudas!

¿Y qué fue lo que pasó para que cambiarás de opinión? - preguntó Quinn más calmada, de alguna manera pensaba que su hijo seguía siendo inocente.

-Una de las bailarinas me sedujo desde el escenario. Me miró seductoramente, y soy humano, no podía ver esas piernas tan largas y cremosas delante de mí, y ese cuerpo tan firme y que parecía tan suave al mismo tiempo... - dijo el chavo recordando los calores de aquél día- soy humano. La culpa es de ese demonio de mujer con ese cuerpo que incita al pecado.

No lo reconocerían jamás pero con el discurso de su hijo, ellas mismas se estaban calentando un poco- Bueno, yo quiero ir a la parte del cheque – intervino Santana intentando mantener ambas figuras parentales.

-Yo no tenía dinero, se suponía que todos lo pagarían mis amigos porque se me olvidó la tarjeta en casa y cuando terminé con aquella mujer mis amigos se fueron y no supe qué hacer. Estaba confuso y si vieras a los guardias del local entenderías que estaba tan nervioso que sólo se me ocurrió una estupidez.

No podemos culparle por lo que hizo- susurró Quinn sin que le escuchase su hijo.

Pero como madres, debemos castigarle igualmente- contestó Santana con el mismo volumen de voz.

Sabíamos que había la posibilidad de tener un adolescente pervertido o la de uno tonto, pero nunca pensamos que pudiéramos tener un tonto pervertido – contestó Santana – La próxima vez, que espero que no exista, que des un cheque falso ¡NO PONGAS TU VERDADERO NOMBRE!

Lo que has hecho es una falta grave- dijo Quinn.

Y no nos vamos a conformar con un simple "no saldrás de casa" - completó Santana- danos tu tarjeta de crédito. Desde ahora y en los próximo meses, seremos nosotras quien controlemos cada movimiento de tu banco, obviamente no saldrás de casa a no ser que sea para ir al colegio, y nos darás el nombre de todos tus amigos para que hablemos con sus madres.

-¡¿Qué? Eso es injusto?!

Injusto es lo que nos hemos asustado tu madre y yo por tu culpa, injusto es que yo me maté a trabajar para que tú te acuestes con prostitutas. ¡Eso es injusto! - dijo Santana con firmeza, mostrando su lado Snixx que muestra en los juicios. -¡Vas a ir a tu cuarto y empezarás a redactar la lista con nombres y apellidos de tus amigos, su número de teléfono y su dirección porque iré a hablar directamente con sus padres, ¿me has entendido?!Asiente si me has entendido.

Al ver que su hijo asintió Quinn continuó – Y el Domingo hablarás con el pastor Wilson sobre lo que has hecho.

Eso, y el Domingo hablarás con el pastor Wilson- ratificó Santana.

En otro lado de Nueva York, y a una hora muy distinta, en un viejo apartamento cuyas paredes no estaban pintadas y de ventanas amplias se encontraba Emily mirando a la calle, sentada en un pequeño muro que sobresalía de la pared. Estaba centrada en una anticuada guitarra de madera que robó del centro comunitario. Con la mano más cercana a la caja de resonancia sujetaba un pequeño cigarro de cannabis mientras tocaba una suave melodía que acompañaba a esa noche tan lluviosa.

So here I am

So far from my heart

It doesn't matter how far

is home, because at the end

it didn't meant to be

there for me

Después de la estrofa cantana volvió a meter su cigarro en la boca y procuró unos acordes improvisados rápidamente que expresaban mucha energía. Desde pequeña la música había sido una pasión para ella, asistía a un centro comunitario gratuito donde enseñaban música a la gente de los barrios con más problemas, como se mencionó antes de vez en cuando solía robar algún instrumento de vez en cuando pero no se daban cuenta. Otras veces practicaba con un viejo amigo de su madre que poseía muchos, Noah Puckerman. Desde hace unos diez años, se reencontró con Brittany, a él tampoco le había ido muy bien, sí tenía un pequeño local donde vendía discos y películas, se gastaba el dinero en instrumentos musicales, comida y poco más. Normalmente también utilizaba algo para ayudar a Brittany, sabía que ella estaba peor aún. El que se volvieran a ver fue pura casualidad de la vida.

Él había estado buscando a su hija, Beth, la cual siempre le prohibieron conocer, pero pudo averiguar que estaba en Nueva York con Quinn. El problema es que tras haber estado buscando tantos años se dio por rendido, acabó comprendiendo que ya no merecía la pena presentarse a una chica que ya había pasado la adolescencia pues ya nunca podría ser su padre. Terminó viviendo en el edificio en frente de Brittany por cuestiones raciales sobre todo, debido a su origen latino le fue mucho más fácil adaptarse a esa zona que a cualquier otra.

La primera vez que Emily vio a Noah tenía siete años e iba en compañía de su madre, pues bajaron a comprar comida para la casa. Fue entonces cuando se vieron, en un pequeño mercado.

Interrumpiendo la canción entró Brittany - ¡Me gusta, es rítmica!

La chica contenta por ver a su madre paró - ¿Ey mamá, qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajabas hoy?

No, hoy no. Es mi primera noche libre, en muuucho tiempo – contestó Brittany sonriendo abiertamente.

-Pues te voy a dar una gran noticia. ¡Hoy he conseguido setecientos dólares!

Viendo a su hija tan contenta corriendo a por el dinero, no podía evitar pensar qué pequeña travesura habrá hecho para conseguir ese dinero - ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Como te dije fui a por el dinero que te debía Brian Lopez– respondió con simpleza- Adivina de quién era hijo.

Por primera vez, Brittany se percató de la forma en la que lo dijo su hija, no había caído en la cuenta que ese chiquillo podía tener algo que ver con su ex hasta ahora. En fin hay demasiados Lopez en la ciudad de Nueva York como para contarlos. - No... - dejándose caer en una silla

_-_Si... pero si te ayuda yo creo que es "hijo", no hijo. No se parece en nada a ella, sin embargo es igualito a su esposa.

¿Esposa?- repitió la rubia abrumada por la situación.

Si, a ver si veo la fotografía que tenías de su esposa, porque es una antigua amiga tuya - le dijo buscando ahora el álbum de_ las _fotografías del instituto de su madre. - _Mira, ella es._

Quinn...-susurró Brittany- _¡Puff, vaya qué noticia!- _dijo cambiando de idioma al español.

_¿Sólo dices eso?_- preguntó Emily muy indignada. - _¿Después de todo?_

A_mor, la familia Lopez me ha hecho mucho daño como bien sabes, ya hay cosas que no me interesan mucho _– contestó Brittany – _no sé si sentir sorpresa, traición, alegría por Quinn porque por fin ha encontrado lo que buscaba o pena porque no sabe lo que hay detrás de esa familia._

Tampoco es que ella deba ser muy buena porque mira lo que le hizo a Noah – replicó Emily.

Brittany muy al contrario de lo que cabía pensar entendía los motivos de Quinn- _Em, es diferente, cuando tienes una hija necesitas a alguien maduro, protector, con la cabeza en su sitio y que te de seguridad. Puck es de todo, menos eso. Es normal que le prohibiera ver a su hija, es triste decirlo pero no sirve para ello. Él mismo lo ha acabado entendiendo._

_Si, seguramente lo habrá entendido porque ahora se ha vuelto un poco gay_- contestó Emily. Lo que se llevó una mirada de reproche de su madre -_ ¡¿Qué?! Es cierto, el otro día le vi besando a un chico. No es ningún comentario en contra de los homosexuales, tú eres medio lesbiana, sólo digo lo que vi._

_-__Ya._

Emily siguió aclarando su postura un buen rato hasta que se le ocurrió que era un buen plan para pasar la noche libre de su madre- _Para que veas que no tengo nada contra los homosexuales que no seas tú, he pensado en ir a casa de Noah a tocar música, podríamos cenar allí y pasar la noche._

_Está lloviendo- _dijo Brittany.

_¿Y qué? Está aquí al lado -_replicó Emily.

_-¿Le has llamado para ver si podemos ir?_

_Voy, espera-_ contestó Emily, quien se acercó a la ventana la abrió y gritó en español - ¡_Noaaaaah, Noaaaahh!_

_¡¿Quééééé?! -_ dijo asomándose a la ventana.

_-¡¿Podemos ir a tu casa mi madre y yo a cenar y tocar músicaaa?!_

_-¡Sííí, pero no tengo comidaaaa!_

_-¡¿Y qué quieres cenarrrr?!_

Puck que entendió que eso era una invitación a que trajeran ellas la comida de su frigorífico aprovechó para pedir algo que le gustase de verdad - _¡Traeeed pizzaaa cooongeladaaaa!_

_Ya está, ya le llamé _- dijo Emily a su madre mientras iba a por su abrigo._-_Quiere pizza- informó regresando al inglés.

Cuando Brittany fue a por la pizza, Emily se acerco por detrás y le dijo a su madre algo que se le había olvidado y creía que le tranquilizaría- No le hablé a Santana de tu trabajo.

-Supuse que no lo hiciste, confío en ti.

Me ha dicho que quiere verte- susurró en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alta para que su madre le oyese. - Está por las mañanas de 10:00 a 10:45 en esta cafetería- le dijo dejando la tarjeta de la cafetería sobre la mesa de la cocina.- Yo creo que deberías ir.

Agarró la pizza y se medio media vuelta- ¿Y decirle qué?

Su hija esquivó su mirada por un instante tras regresar a enfrentarse a sus ojos- Todo lo que no pudiste cuando eras joven, enfrentate a ella, aunque la tuvieras que maldecir.

Se abrigó, y antes de que ambas salieran por las puertas le dio una respuesta a su hija- Lo pensaré.

Nota: sé que Puck no es latino, pero tampoco es gay en la serie haha. ¿Creen que voy por buen camino?

Por cierto, cada poco cambio la etiqueta de Brittana a Quintana porque no sé por qué etiqueta conocieron el fanfic, si hicieran el favor de decirlo lo dejaba en una fija.

Un saludo


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: me gustaría saber si este fic se sigue leyendo, por eso aunque no queráis comentar mucho con un: sigue o lo leo me es suficiente. Los que queráis comentar algo más también seréis bienvenidos. Por cierto sigo pensando como antes de momento seguirá siendo Quinntana, pero es que en Quinntana no lo lee apenas gente hehe, y cómo hay algo de Brittana lo mantendré aquí. De todos modos como me vayáis diciendo que preferís.

CAPÍTULO 5

Había pasado dos semanas y Santana ya había perdido toda esperanza de que Brittany se presentará por aquellos lugares. Para su sorpresa, una mañana como cualquier otra, Brittany apareció en la cafetería donde la latina estaba tomando su café. Desde su asiento, justo al lado de la ventana, Santana observaba cuál perdida estaba la blonda de piernas alucinantes, en su cabeza imaginaba cómo debía ser el tacto, recordaba que años antes eran firmes, ¿seguirían sintiéndose igual?

-Brittany, estoy aquí.

Ya una vez ambas sentadas, Santana tuvo que salir de su trance por mucho que le gustase la falda que la blonda vestía.

He comprendido que el otro día es posible que fuera muy directa- dijo Santana recolocándose en su sitio- Quiero empezar bien, no sé cuéntame cómo te fue la vida.

Brittany tuvo tiempo para pensar en que ella debía hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, muy pequeño – Pues si quieres la versión corta, mi vida ha sido una mierda desde que te fuiste a la universidad hasta ahora, tengo un trabajo donde cobro muy poco, una hija que tiene que ser medio delincuente para sobrevivir en el barrio que vivo. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

Santana, algo incómoda por la respuesta, comprendió que este era su momento, el momento clave para solucionar sus problemas de conciencia – Quiero pedirte perdón – contestó con sinceridad- Perdón porque me fui sin haber dejado solucionado qué sería de nosotras, perdón porque no te deje ir antes y aún estando contigo no te atendí, pero sobre todo porque cuando rompimos me olvidé de ti. Fuimos amigas antes de salir junto, y tuvimos que haber sido amigas después, y no fue así por mi culpa.

Ciertos sentimientos en el interior de Brittany se conmovieron, aunque ella intentaba aparentar que no significaba nada la latina se percató de que sus palabras significaron mucho – No sé si eso sigue importando ya – contestó Brittany.

-A mí sí.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, fue entonces cuando Brittany se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que siempre quiso y no pudo hacer – Oye, tiempo después de que rompiéramos, ¿alguna vez tus padres te hablaron de mí?

Extrañada por la pregunta respondió con sinceridad – No, ¿por qué lo dices?

No, por nada. Sólo era curiosidad por saber qué opinaban de mí- mintió la rubia. A pesar de que la morena no terminaba de creerse la excusa decidió dejarlo estar, pensó que sería mejor que esa relación de amistad mejorase poco a poco. -Brittany, si necesitas algo...

-No quiero que me compadezcas.

No te compadezco, Emily salvó la vida de mi hijo el otro día la vida a mi hijo. Supongo que ella es la hija medio delincuente de la que hablas, por lo tanto también te debo a ti un gran favor – dijo Santana sorprendiéndose a sí misma hablando de la hija de Brittany. Nunca supo qué raro quedaba hablar de que Brittany tuviera una hija hasta ese momento. Era tan...extraño.

Entonces te estaría agradecida si me invitases a un café aquí. Es que cinco dólares por un café para mi es un lujo que no me puedo permitir – contestó avergonzada.

Los pocos minutos que quedaban de tiempo libre lo aprovecharon para recordar viejos tiempos. Brittany prefirió no contarle que Puck había estado a su lado por mucho tiempo, mientras que Santana insegura de lo que sabía Brittany optó por no mencionar a Quinn hasta verse otra vez. Antes de despedirse, Santana le entregó una tarjeta con su número de teléfono, aunque Brittany no tuviera siempre podría usar una cabina en caso de emergencia. También acordaron verse ciertas mañanas en ese mismo lugar.

En otro lado de Nueva York, alejados un poco del bullicio de la ciudad, concretamente en un barrio residencial de la ciudad donde las casas tienen su propio jardín con piscina estaba la casa de los Lopez-Fabray. Quinn sentada en la tumbona tomando el sol charlaba con el detective que había contratado para buscar a Brittany.

Como le dije señora Lopez- dijo el detective.

Llámeme Fabray, conservo mi apellido de soltera – contestó Quinn sin ofender a nadie

Ok. Como le dije señora Fabray – repitió el detective con un tono un tanto ridículo en su apellido- no encontré a ninguna Brittany Susan Pierce por el barrio que me indicó, sin embargo encontré a una mujer llamada Susana Fernandes que corresponde a la perfección con la descripción de su amiga.

Interesada por el asunto se reincorporó de inmediato - ¿Y dónde podría encontrarla?

El detective se frotó las manos nervioso- Siendo sinceros sólo sé donde trabaja, y no puedo decírselo hasta que no esté seguro al cien por cien de que estamos hablando de la persona correcta, mucha gente se parece, el físico no es suficiente. Necesito más datos.

Quinn pensó en algo que le pudiera servir como información al detective – Hay una chica, una chica joven que vive con ella. Es morena y de piel blanca, pero se nota que tiene rasgos latinos.- Se levantó para ir al salón a buscar una foto donde aparecía toda la familia- Ella es mi mujer- dijo señalando a Santana- Esta chica de la que hablo es latina como ella pero de piel blanca, pero el resto es igual a ella. Está en una banda,es medio delincuente.

Mmm esa información sí que podría ser totalmente útil- dijo el detective examinando la fotografía.

¡Mamá, estoy en casa!- gritó Beth desde la puerta.

Quin se sobresaltó y fue corriendo a atender a su hija - ¿Beth cariño, qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad?

-Hay una manifestación por los derechos de algo y no van a dar clase los profesores.

¿Y no deberías apoyar esa manifestación que reclaman derechos...de lo que sea?- preguntó Quinn un tanto decepcionada por la poca participación de su hija en ciertos eventos. Ni siquiera celebra el día del orgullo de sus madres.

Beth soltó una risa altanera – Mamá, no es mi problema.

El detective se dirigió a la puerta para irse- Bueno señora Fabray, yo ya me voy. Tendrá noticias de lo que me pidió en cuanto sepa algo.

Cuando se fue Beth encaró a su madre- ¿Mamá, quién era ese hombre?

Quinn que temía la reacción de su hija cerró momentáneamente los ojos – Es un detective que contraté para buscar a una vieja amiga. Por favor no le digas nada a tu madre.

No creo que me pueda callar- confesó con seriedad. En realidad no se quería callar.

-Escucha, no es nada malo, sólo quiero hablar con mi amiga.

¡¿Metiendo a un hombre extraño en nuestras vidas?! - inquirió Beth - ¡¿De verdad crees que no tardará en darse cuenta de que estás pagando a alguien con su dinero? ¿Tan tonta te crees que es?!

¡No lo sé, ¿ok?! -dijo exasperada - ¡Tu madre y yo no estamos en el mejor momento y creo que es por esa persona. Nos sentimos tan culpables que no podemos seguir con nuestras vidas desde que apareció!

Ya calmada preguntó - ¿Y por qué simplemente no le preguntas a mamá en vez de hacer esto a escondidas?

Esta vez era el turno de Quinn para reírse del comentario- No conoces a tu madre en absoluto. Jamás, escuchame, JA-MÁS permitiría esto. Lo consideraría una invasión de la intimidad.

Beth dio un paso hacia el frente para preguntar de lo que nunca hablaron - ¿Qué supone esa mujer para vosotras?


	7. Chapter 7

NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE: no creo que lo haga Brittana, lo dudo, aunque no lo juro. Aunque a veces se vea una atracción Brittana no quiere decir que vaya a pasar nada o lo mismo sí. Simplemente me baso en una realidad y es que a todos nos atraen nuestros ex aunque no hagamos nada con ellos, y más cuando son nuestros primeros algo. Pero no voy a poner que Santana no quiere a Quinn, no formas una familia con quien no quieres. Sólo que nadie nos olvidamos cuando una relación no ha salido bien y más cuando es culpa de una. Voy a poner esta presencia pero no sólo para ver que pasa con el matrimonio,va más allá. Creo que al final de este capítulo os daréis cuenta de por qué van más allá, y sino lo veis al final lo veréis en el próximo muy claramente.

Gracias por los reviews ukii,Michelle y Guest

CAPÍTULO 6

Había algo en aquella mañana que hizo que Santana despertase juguetona, el olor del nuevo amanecer, el ruido del agua de la ducha,el sueño de aquella noche. A hurtadillas entró en el cuarto de baño donde resaltaba la figura de su mujer tras la tina. Apartó aquello que les separaba, y acorraló a su mujer contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello con toda la pasión que tenía dentro de sí.

¿Santana...qué haces? - dijo Quinn con la respiración entrecortada. Le sorprendió que su mujer recuperase tan de pronto la pasión que hace poco parecía estar debajo de las gélidas aguas de la Antártida.

La latina sin responder posó su mano sobre el pecho de su esposa. Apretó sensualmente, pellizcó sus pezones hasta que estos se erizaron. Su boca descendió lamiendo suavemente donde antes había estado su mano, su lengua se movía en círculos enloqueciendo a Quinn. Siguió descendiendo hasta el ombligo donde se detuvo gran tiempo jugando y dando pequeños mordisquitos a la piel.

Mmm Santana... - gimió su mujer.

¡Mamáááá, mamáááá! - gritó Brian detrás de la puerta de sus madres. Y por si no quedaba claro que requería su atención golpeó la puerta hasta recibir una respuesta.

Ambas se lamentaron de su mala suerte dejando su cabeza apoyarse en las paredes. - Yo iré – dijo Quinn- Por la forma tan impaciente de llamar debe de referirse a mí.

Agarró la toalla más cercana para enredarla alrededor de su cuerpo antes de abrir la puerta. Su hijo sólo quería despedir disculpas por lo que pasó con su deuda, aparte de pedirle que le hiciera el desayuno porque no encontraba los cereales.

Santana por su parte se había quedado un rato más en la ducha para solucionarse las ganas de sexo con sus propias manos acariciándose sus propios pechos mientras el agua le caía por el cuello haciendo más sensible su piel, y su otra mano estaba en sus adentros imaginándose que era la de otra persona. - Mmm sí, asímmm – se decía a si misma queriendo sentir otras manos. En su mente esa otra persona toco el punto exacto que la volvía loca- Ma aaahh, ahhh más...rápido- dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad y sus ojos parpadeaban de excitación cuando alcanzó el clímax.

En un apartamento de Brooklyn, Brittany despertaba tras una larga y dura noche de trabajo. Un señor de mediana edad despertó a su lado.

¿Linda, qué te parece si repetimos por la mañana lo que hicimos esta noche?- dijo el señor con voz ronca abrazándola en la cama – Puedo pagarte el doble si quieres.

Brittany se dejaba besar el cuello por aquél hombre sediento de su cuerpo. Ella con cierta clase de negación movía sus manos evitando tocar de nuevo partes que pudieran resultar eróticas. El señor bajo a besar uno de sus pechos y los mordisqueó. La cara de Brittany seguía siendo estática, estaba claro que ese hombre no tenía mucha práctica.

¡Papáááá, papáááááá!-llamó un niño de ocho años golpeando la puerta de la habitación. El hombre molesto se levantó de la cama- Esperame aquí, preciosa- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y gritar - ¡¿Qué quieres, niño asqueroso?!

-Por favor, quiero desayunar.

¿Niño, eres tonto o qué te pasa?- preguntó de mal humor- Mira en el armario, ahí están los cereales, y ya sabes donde están los vasos. Brittany mirando la hora vio que ella misma tenía que irse, había quedado con su hija y no iba a dejarla de lado por un dinero del que recibiría muy poco ya que tendría que pagar al club. Aparte, le parecía indigno el trato que ese padre daba a su hijo – Yo me voy- dijo la rubia.

No, no, no te vayas por favor- dijo desesperado el hombre- ¿cuánto más quieres?

Me voy, he quedado con mi hija, y deberías aprovechar para atender mejor a tu hijo- contestó Brittany tomando al niño en brazos y tomándose la libertad de darle un bol con cereales y su vaso de leche. - Espero que no le siente mal, puede pedir otra cita al club.- Dijo antes de irse.

Salió vestida con su ropa de hacer jogging, guardando la que llevó anoche puesta. Corrió hacia el ferry para cruzar a Manhattan y de ahí tomar el subway hasta llegar al barrio de Soho donde haía quedado con Emily.

Al verla le dio un gran abrazo porque no le había visto la noche anterior, e iba a darle dos besos en las mejillas pero su hija se apartó- No mamá, después de una noche de trabajo no me des besos -dijo seria. Ese comentario hizo que se ganará una fuerte cachetada en la cabeza – Auch... eso duele- contestó frotándose.

¿Hija, lista para hacer jogging?- preguntó Brittany estirando los músculos.- Aunque no tengas ni idea

¡Mamá, te lo digo siempre, hago free running estoy más preparada para correr que tú!- dijo defendiendo sus cualidades- ¿Cuándo has quedado con Santana y dónde?

-En Wall Street, en una hora irá a la cafetería.

Cierto, si me lo dijo ella a mí cuándo era su tiempo libre de las mañanas- pensó la chica- De sobra, no voy a correr mucho, iré a tu ritmo para que veas que soy buena.

Tú siempre eres un amor- dijo su madre con ironía antes de empezar. Ambas mantenían el ritmo, desde hace años hacían jogging siempre que podían, normalmente por las mañanas ya que normalmente no solía trabajar a esa hora. Ambas estaban en buenas condiciones físicas y solían aguantar el tiempo que hiciera falta, les servía de práctica para cuando tuvieran que correr de verdad.

Y bueno... ¿qué tal con Santana?-preguntó Emily.

-Bien, bien...bueno hija...ahm, parece ser que ella no sabe nada.

¿En serio?- preguntó Emily mirando a su madre con cara de incredulidad.

-En serio, creo que sus padres no le han dicho nada. No parecía que supiera nada, y te estaba agradecida por salvar a su hijo.

¿Tú le dijiste...?- preguntó Emily.

-No, no se lo he dicho.

Cambiando de tema a uno más alegre- dijo sonriendo- Esta noche tengo fiesta. ¿Tienes condones de sobra?

Si-dijo abriendo el bolsillo donde los tenía- te digo lo de siempre. Usa los condones para todo. PA-RA TO-DO, no hagas nada sin condón, nunca se sabe lo que puede tener el otro. Aparte que no quiero ser abuela.

-Entendido jefa.

Una hora después habían llegado a la cafetería aunque para llegar pronto habían tenido que entrar ilegalmente en el subway otra vez. Santana vio a madre e hija charlar en la puerta de la cafetería, dedujo que estarían quedando para quedar después ya que ellas no tenían teléfono. Se fijo en la ropa que llevaba Brittany tan ceñida, no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizada cuando ésta entró. Movió varias veces la cabeza para evitar mirar deseosamente. El problema era que cada vez que lo intentaba veía gotas de sudor que viajaban por todo el cuerpo, incluso por las partes más íntimas.

Santana heeeeyyy hooooo- dijo Brittany que ya estaba frente a ella y la llamó como tres veces.

Perdona, lo siento... es que hoy estás... muy bien- contestó.

-Si, disculpa por la ropa es que estuve haciendo ejercicio.

No, no, si a mi me gusta- dijo pensativa.- Oye.. ehm, podía haber venido Emily si hubiera querido...ya que no está en la escuela.

Si tendría que estar en la escuela, pero ella casi nunca va a las clases de educación física que son por la mañana, ella tiene más nivel que el profesor.-contestó Brittany orgullosa de su hija.

¿Y quién es el padre de Emily?- preguntó Santana con curiosidad- si se puede preguntar.

Ahhh, es una pregunta complicada ahora mismo- contestó Brittany pensando en si debería decirlo o no. -Creo que es mejor que hablemos de otras cosas.

Esa mañana se contaron un poco de todo, Brittany le contó que se había cambiado el nombre, y Santana aprovechó la ocasión para mencionarle sobre su matrimonio con Quinn y sobre si deberían quedar las tres y hablar tranquilamente de los cambios que habían sufrido las tres.

Quinn estaba en el zoo del Central Park con sus amigos Kurt y Rachel pasando todo el día cuando de pronto recibió una llamada.

-Señora Fabray, he encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Efectivamente se ha cambiado el nombre a Susan Fernandes. Si quiere encontrarla, esta noche sobre las 22:00 espere en la calle que le indicaré por mensaje del barrio "ChicanaTown".

E hizo como le dijeron, aquella noche se acercó a esa dirección. No fue sola, tenía miedo, le pareció una buena idea ir con sus dos amigos, así alguno podría pensar en algo que decirle a Brittany en caso de que fuera ella. Había pasado cinco minutos y sólo aparecieron un chico joven que parecía tener dinero con una morena de media melena morena ojos azules y blanca. Tras darle una cantidad cuantiosa de dinero pasaron al coche a disfrutar de la noche.

¡Ohh Dios mío!- exclamó Rachel.

¡¿Soy el único que está pensando que la chica que entró al coche es una prostituta?!- preguntó Kurt igual que exaltado de Rachel.

¡Yo me voy a ir, no puedo quedarme en estos barrios de prostitución, imaginaros que me relacionan con ello!- dijo Rachel pensando cómo podría arruinar un futuro en Broadway aunque aún sólo era figurante - ¡Podría arruinar mi carrera artística!

Rachel Cálmate- dijo Kurt intentando controlar la situación- ¡Quinn di algo!

Quinn reaccionó y sacó su teléfono – Nadie va a arruinar su carrera, voy a llamar a la policía como si fuera un vecino de la zona y denunciaré los hechos. Antes de que vengan estaremos en nuestras casas tranquilos.

Lo que Quinn no sabía es que a esa chica que iba a denunciar sin dudarlo ni dos veces, era Brittany con una peluca morena. Lo que menos se esperaba aún es que su esposa recibiese una llamada a las tantas de la madrugada.

-Santana, soy Brittany. Escúcha estoy en la comisaría de Chicanatown de la calle 25.

¿En la comisaría?- preguntó Santana- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es muy largo de contar, necesito que vengas y te hagas cargo de Emily hasta que todo se solucione. Necesito dar tu número para que contacten contigo, te necesito, este es el momento en el que puedes demostrarme quepuedo contar contigo.

Claro que puedes contar conmigo – dijo Santana asustada- ¿Pero, por qué yo?

-Eso que te lo cuente ella, cuando te llamen asuntos sociales, que te llamarán deberás ir a por ella y ya te darán todas las explicaciones necesarias.

Cuando la conversación terminó, Santana se vistió lista para recibir la llamada en caso de tener que salir enseguida.

¿Quién era?- preguntó Quinn sobresaltada por la actuación de su esposa.

Brittany- contestó Santana- antes de que digas nada, te juro que iba a organizar un día para quedar las tres pero las cosas se han complicado,Brittany está en la cárcel ahora, y tengo que que traer a Emily. Sé que no te gusta la idea pero ella tiene la solución a ciertas respuestas.

Quinn se había quedado tan perpleja con lo primero que no escuchó lo segundo. Ella estaba en la calle que le dijeron, Brittany se había cambiado de nombre, puede que también de cabello. Por primera vez calló su error ante su esposa por las terribles consecuencias.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

Santana había ido a traer a Emily a su hogar. La joven aunque de mala gana no tenía más remedio que aceptar, podría ser peor. Por su parte Santana no sabía qué pensar, le avisaron que Emily casi se escapa de la policía cuando la llevaron, no estaba segura si tenía que asegurarse de que no huyera ahora que se había hecho responsable de ella durante unos días, al fin y al cabo en el camino de vuelta dejó claro que quería volver a su casa y que haría lo necesario para volver. No porque la chica no quiera irse de allí, sino porque no quería irse de esa forma.

En su intento de que la dejará ir decidió atacar con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-Mi madre no te ha llamado porque confíe en ti, ¿sabes? ¿Te ha dicho por qué la detuvieron? - Eran preguntas retóricas, obviamente su madre no le había contado nada de momento – Es porque tienes más dinero que el resto de personas a las que conoce. Le han detenido por prostituta, y eso es lo que hacen las prostitutas, miran quién tiene más dinero e intentan sacar provecho. Por eso te eligió. Te doy la oportunidad que mi madre no te dio, te hago libre de mí.

Lo que le acababan de decir era como tirarle una jarra de agua fría en la cara. Nunca, en la vida, se hubiera esperado que Brittany se dedicase a eso. No sabía ni qué pensar, ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer? De momento sólo tenía una cosa clara- Aunque tu madre sea una prostituta sigo habiendo firmado esos documentos así que de momento vas a venir a casa...dormirás ahí... y mañana tras desayunar pensaremos qué hacemos contigo. - ¿Cómo se podía llevar aquello? Pros...ti...tuta Algo que nunca se había imaginado que sería ninguno de sus amigo, ni siquiera de sus enemigos. No, perdón de sus enemigos sí, concretamente dos de la oficina que no sabe cómo llegaron hasta ahí, ni son simpáticas, ni tienen estudios.

Cuando llegaron a casa todos las miraron expectantes, sin embargo ninguna de las dos se dignó a devolver la mirada. Santana le indicó dónde iba a dormir y sin decirle nada más entró en esa habitación. No era cortés pero tampoco Emily quería que le dijeran nada más. Se echó de mala gana sobre la cama. En vez de dormir, se dedicó a pensar. Santana en vez de pensar se dedicó a andar de un lado a otro en todo el piso inferior,Quinn intentaba seguir su paso pero era desesperante.

¡¿Santana, quieres parar y contarme qué hace ella aquí?! - gritó su esposa cansada de ir detrás de ella.

Ella... es la hija de Brittany-susurró antes de hablar alto y claro- Dice que su madre es una prosti...tuta.

Con ello,Quinn confirmó mentalmente que debió de ser ella quien denunció a Brittany. Sí, la chica que ella vio era morena, pero el detective dijo que se había cambiado el nombre,puede que el pelo también. Estaba en el lugar y la hora exacta. No se sentía capaz de largar a la hija de la amiga que ella había ayudado a arrestar – Cariño, hace mucho que no sabemos de ella, su carga no nos corresponde, podemos ayudar, ¿pero dejar que una delincuente que ha pegado a nuestro hijo duerma todas las noches en nuestra casa?

Desesperada agarrándose la frente no podía evitar dar la razón, pues era cierto – Lo sé, lo sé. El problema es que he firmado para hacerme cargo de ella.

¡¿Qué?!- gritó Quinn asustando incluso a su hijo que desde que entraron ambas se había quedado en el sofá sin moverse. - ¡¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?!

¿La habéis visto bien?- susurró Santana- Es idéntica a mí.

Brian puso la cordura sobre la mesa- Mamá, casi todos los latinos tienen rasgos tuyos.

¿Sí, más por qué con un latino?- preguntó Santana- Mira os voy a ser sincera. Hace muchos años Brittany,su madre, y yo eramos amigas, luego fuimos novias y después nada. Me gradué y la deje sola, ninguno de sus amigos la hemos ayudado, y eramos sus amigos. ¿Os podéis imaginar lo culpable que me siento? Ella siempre estuvo en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, cuando reconocí que me gustaban las mujeres, cuando se lo dije a mis padres, cuando se lo dije a mi abuela...siempre. Esa niña de ahí calculo que nació poco después de que todos nos alejásemos de su vida, quiero saber si tuvo sexo con algún latino sólo por recordarme o si fue una noche de borrachera para olvidarme o...o si me fue infiel, la engañaron, quiero saberlo.

Tú no eres la única que le dejaste sola – murmuró Quinn – Yo también, y me siento mal por ello.-suspiró- Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que una delincuente viva en nuestra casa. Han pasado muchos años, esa niña ya tiene su personalidad formada y no es buena. Estará aquí porque has firmado, pero habrá que vigilarla, no podemos darle libertades porque sabemos que va a hacer con ellas.

Decorarme la cara – respondió Brian a sí mismo.

Aquella madrugada el matrimonio no pudo dormir. Sin embargo no se miraron a la cara en toda la noche.

Es prostituta- susurró Santana a su mujer – No me lo puedo creer.

-Ya. Supongo que cuando estés frente al tribunal para defender su situación ese detalle deberías negarlo.

No voy a defender su caso – dijo la latina un tanto apenada – No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estamos implicadas emocionalmente con ella y no sería profesional. Puedo dar cobijo a su hija hasta que se solucione todo, puedo ir a visitarla, aconsejar a quién debe contratar, pero no puedo defender su caso. Si se enteran mis colegas de profesión que he defendido a una amiga en algo tan complicado sería como dar un paso atrás en el bufete. Tenemos una familia que mantener, una familia muy costosa, tenemos que pagar la universidad de Beth y el colegio de Brian, esta casa, si desciendo de posición … no podremos pagar todo.

Estaban entre la espada y la pared, por un lado sus hijos y por otro su amiga. Quinn sabía que Santana se sentía culpable por no poder ayudar en todo, ella misma se sentía así.

En ese mismo momento Emily se había escapado a la habitación de Brian sigilosamente. No quería levantar sospechas. Sabía el asco que Brian le tenía, y eso le hacía un gran aliado.

Mira sé que no te gusto, y tú no me gustas, vamos a hacer esto fácil – dijo la chica mirando a su nuevo compañero de piso – Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me larguen de esta casa?

Brian rió ante la simplicidad del asunto – Si eres como te describieron tus amigos aquella noche en el bar es sencillo, sé tú misma y en menos de tres días estarás de vuelta de donde nunca tuviste que salir.

Mientras se daba la media vuelta regodeándose de las penurias de Emily, ésta le miraba con cara de enojo, seria e inquietante. Le agarró el brazo y le jaló contra la pared al lado de la ventana.- No me gusta que me hablen así... Tal vez debería cortarte la lengua para que no hablases en absoluto – murmuró al mismo tiempo que sacaba una navaja.

El chico temblaba de miedo, nunca se había encontrado en una situación en la que le amenazasen con un arma.- Te lo advierto Brian, tratame con respeto. No soy una de esas chicas idiotas incapaces de defender su honor como las niñas de papá que conoces en tu colegio privado - puso un poco de distancia pero su navaja la colocó en el cuello – Harías muy bien en recordarlo.

Por la mañana se levantó con un extraño y embriagador aroma de café recién hecho. Bajó por las escaleras a la cocina donde la familia ya estaba reunida desayunando, todo estaba tan preparado que incluso su plato estaba puesto en el lugar que ella iba a ocupar.

El silencio era incómodo. Todos se miraban entre sí cuando Emily tomaba asiento y se disponía a comer cosas de la mesa hasta que Santana lo interrumpió -Escucha, creo que sería bueno que fuéramos esta tarde a intentar enterarnos sobre qué va a pasar con tu madre.

Mientras mordía una rebanada de pan con mermelada respondió a lo que le dijeron- Me parece buena idea. Mi madre me dijo que eras abogada, supongo que serás útil para ayudarla en caso de que hubiera juicio.

La tensión en la mesa se hizo un tanto inestable, no sabían cómo decirle que no ayudarían a su madre de ese modo. Y el hecho de que se le viese una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza no ayudaba a que se atreviesen a decir lo que habían pensado. Sin embargo se debía hacer. Santana asumió cargar con la situación- Verás Emily, yo... no voy a ayudar a tu madre de ese modo. No... no puedo ser su abogada.

En ese momento la joven dejó de comer y sus ojos parecieron oscurecer por momentos al mirar directament a Santana - ¿Por qué?

Porque conozco a casi todo el mundo que esté relacionado con las leyes en esta ciudad. No puedo defender a una amiga, si se enterasen de que estoy defendiendo un caso tan complicado porque es mi amiga mi reputación baja, y si mi reputación empeora también los juicios – explicó Santana- Sin reputación raramente se ganan juicios importantes, por lo tanto mi puesto de trabajo descendería, sería dar un paso atrás y no puedo permitírmelo.

Claro y sin el puesto actual no podrías permitirte la lujosa piscina del jardín – contestó Emily con un acento de niña de dinero- ¡Es porque es puta, ¿verdad?! ¡Venga dilo claro! Si fuera acróbata no te importaría pero como es puta tienes miedo a perder tu prestigio o tu piscina o puede que tu hijo tuviera que vender su playstation 3 y conformarse con la segunda - contestó pero en vez de mirarle a ella vio una foto que había justo detrás de Santana, una familia de raza latina. Con fuerzas golpeó la mesa.- Los asquerosos Lopez siempre sois igual, ¿cierto?-preguntó con un tono acusador- ¡Tomáis lo que queréis de la gente y luego os olvidáis de ella!

¡Cálmate, ¿quieres?! -dijo Santana pensando en cómo volver a que todo estuviera tranquilo – Le daré el teléfono del mejor abogado para estos casos.

¡Claaaro se me había olvidado!- exclamó Emily en un tono que dejaba ver que enseguida llegaría el sarcasmo - ¡Se me había olvidado la fortuna que me rodea,mi mansión en la playa de Fantasía del Mundo Feliz con la que podré pagarle el abogado a mi madre! ¡No tenemos ese dinero y lo sabes!

-Lo siento.

¡No, no lo sientas!- dijo poniéndose de pie - ¡Tú no harás nada por salvar a mi madre pero yo sí! - dijo andando hacia la puerta. Santana corrió a impedirle el paso- No te dejaré ir Emily.

Apártate – masculló sujetando la navaja que se escondía bajo el pantalón.

Estoy segura de que vas a tu barrio a buscar problemas para ahorrar en caso de que tu madre necesite un abogado pero no puedo dejar que vayas a buscar problemas- dijo Santana con severidad. Muchos pensamientos se juntaron en la mente de Emily, ganas de asesinar, de torturar o de escupirle en la cara. Optó por uno que le ayudaría a salir del problema más rápidamente – Esta bien, no iré.- Y con simplemente eso se encerró en su cuarto, los demás pensaron que iría a llorar o algo, pero en realidad sólo estaba utilizando una idea que se le pasó por la cabeza para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, ganar dinero.

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me ha parecido mi poco flojo pero es una introducción al mundo hogareño que se les avecina y si serán capaces de afrontarlo como pareja o si les separará. Tienen mucho por delante. De todos modos pondré una escena sensual entre el matrimonio que traerá consecuencias(no me refiero a hijos jaja). Un saludo y perdón por el retraso, estuve ocupada.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

Habían pasado dos semanas y el asunto de Brittany no avanzó. Lo bueno es que la convivencia con Emily no era tan difícil, o eso creían ellas. Lo que veían era a una chica que colaboraba con las tareas del hogar, menos cocinar. La cocina no era lo que mejor hacía precisamente. Claro es que el matrimonio estaba ajeno a todo lo que la chica hacía en sus días y en sus noches.

Desde la llegada de Emily, Quinn se había sentido un tanto abandonada, se daba cuenta de que su mujer tenía una extraña obsesión por controlar a la chica que se había instalado a vivir con ellos aunque ésta no diera señales de estar haciendo nada malo. Aún así notaba que algo negativo se había colado entre ellas dos, y tenía que acabar. Era un Sábado por la mañana cuando la rubia se había despertado, pero optó por lo contrario a levantarse, vio a su esposa dormida y no pudo evitar acercarse. Era hermosa, y era suya. Nada, ni nadie les iba a separar. Utilizó su traviesa mano para afianzar sus lazos, o lo que es lo mismo en este caso, para tocar suavemente la pelvis de su esposa antes de unir sus bocas y cuerpos. Santana sobresaltada por el susto cayó en el gran error de intentar separarse porque no era consciente que se trataba de Quinn. Por suerte la rubia, mucho más hábil hábil detuvo sus manos provocando un forcejeo entre ambas. Al darse cuenta de la situación, la latina agarró el toro por los cuernos, es decir, tomó todo el coraje que pudo cuando uno de los dedos de la rubia se aventuró a bajar para meterse dentro de sus bragas y tocarle el clítoris. Las caderas de Santana se movieron involuntariamente. Habiendo encontrado Quinn el punto débil de su contrincante siguió tocando el clítoris como si de un botón se tratase a la par que su lengua exploraba por la suave piel del cuello de la otra mujer.

Me encanta- susurró Quinn provocando que el viento golpease contra la mojada mano de la rubia seguía férrea en su tarea de acariciar el clítoris mientras que la víctima movía sus caderas excitada por la interacción al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos eran cada vez más constantes.

Preocupada Quinn porque Santana se viniese, retiró su mano del clítoris y aprovechó para despojarle de la ropa de dormir -Bonito sujetador-sonrió la rubia seductoramente antes de quitarle con brusquedad aquella prenda que se interponía entre los ambicionados pechos y ella. Unos pechos cremosos, brillantes, grandes sin resultar demasiado voluminosos, simplemente perfectos, pero más perfecta era su textura. Su primer instinto fue pellizcar sus dos pezones produciendo un gemido en Santana como respuesta a sus acciones. La latina hambrienta de lujuria le arrancó el camisón a Quinn y lo tiró al suelo descuidadamente sin importarle nada. Sin embargo con el sujetador le ayudó la rubia para que no se lo rompiese y pudiesen continuar lo más rápido posible.

Sucumbida por el deseo al placer carnal, Santana tomó a Quinn por la cintura y la colocó debajo de ella dando una amplia imagen de su semidesnudez.

Eres preciosa-murmuró la latina acariciando sus pechos. Invadida por su lujuria se incorporó para lamer los senos de la otra mujer, proporcionando leves mordisquitos en la zona de los pezones.

-Joder, Quinn

La rubia continuó pasando la lengua por sus senos permitiendo que esta jugara con ellos, que los succionara, que los masajeara mientras que Santana balanceaba sus caderas como señal de gozo.

Túmbate Quinn - ordenó la señora Lopez para poder besar el ombligo de su esposa excitándola, jugando con la punta de su lengua sobre su piel mientras le quitó las bragas. La rubia separaba levemente sus muslos indicando el ardor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Siendo Santana valerosa y mujer de gran coraje su lengua fue bajando hasta hallar la entrepierna de Quinn. Primero movió su lengua por toda la zona de los labios para explorar el territorio, luego más tarde como un peregrino encontró su camino jugueteó con su vagina lamiéndola y relamiéndola provocando los gemidos de la rubia que la empujó a cometer tales actos. Quinn que notaba las contracciones vaginales sabía que su temperatura iba aumentando, sus mejillas enrojecieron, y su cuerpo desprendía grandes cantidades de sudor al mismo tiempo que sentía una lengua en su interior. Estaba a punto de venirse, pero necesitaba que tocasen el "botoncito" clave para poder cumplir su misión. Levantó su cabeza para tener una mejor vista de la situación, todo un portento de mujer se encontraba dándole placer con sus labios, pero pensó que aquella mujer no sería consciente de lo caliente que estaba porque a su especial zona olvidaba, y puesto que no contaba con nadie más, tuvo que coger su propia mano para tocarse el clítoris a sí misma, al verlo su esposa le apartó la mano y colocó ahí la lengua desplazándola por esa pequeña zona de calentura hasta que Quinn no aguantó más y de ella salió un grito de placer.

Agradecida por el orgasmo sonrió a la gran abogada que era su mujer y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. -Ven aquí que te voy a dar las gracias- dijo Quinn antes de volverla a poner debajo de sí misma. Acto seguido la besó con toda la pasión que tenía en el momento a la par que su mano le dio un pequeño pellizco en el muslo ...

¡Ay!- protestó Santana apartándole la mano.

Vale, no te lo volveré a hacer preciosa- prometió la rubia antes de besarle el cuello otra vez subiendo poco a poco hasta la zona de la oreja así como su mano se dirigía hacia la zona de la vagina lentamente. Al principio introdujo su dedo corazón en la vagina, lo fue moviendo al compás de las caderas de su víctima la que expulsaba resoplidos como síntoma de que se iba construyendo una tensión dentro de ella, cada vez su cuerpo vibraba más con cada movimiento de su dedo, y cada lamida de su oreja. Con toda la intención de aumentar la tensión introdujo el dedo índice también en su vagina mientras que su pulgar se encargada de su clítoris, la rubia teñida meneaba sus tres dedos a la par, presionando más según iban aumentando los temblores del cuerpo de Santana así como sus suspiros se hacían cada vez más audibles hasta que su esposa finalmente desquiciada de esperar agarró la mano de la joven y empezó a moverla con más garbo dejando a una Quinn impresionada y más pertinaz en darla placer, aumentó la velocidad, aumentó la presión, incrementó el volumen de las voces de las dos que tenían sexo hasta que finalmente una gran sacudida del cuerpo de Santana aconteció y Quinn movió los dedos con más agilidad dando así al punto donde se liberó toda la energía que Santana guardaba en su interior.

¡Woww, qué gran despertar!- suspiró Santana mirando al techo.

Necesitaba hacerlo – contestó Quinn encogiendo los hombros- Desde que ha llegado esa chica a nuestra casa ha sido como si de pronto se hubiera creado algo que nos ha distanciado.

Lo sé- contestó Santana mirando a su esposa a los ojos- Reconozco que he estado demasiado pendiente de ella y puede que haya descuidado a mi verdadera familia. E sólo que tengo la impresión que está haciendo algo malo.

Era cierto que la chica nunca estaba en ningún momento en la mesa con toda la familia, tomaba la comida por su cuenta, pero para Quinn eso no le hacía sospechosa de nada- Creo que estás muy insistente con ella. Deberías dejarla un poco tranquila, no ha hecho nada para que sospechemos.

Pensaba que no querías que se quedase en casa.- La morena la miró extrañada.

No te confundas. Sigo sin querer – aclaró – pero eso no quiere decir que la chica haya dado muestras de estar haciendo lo de antes.

Sabes que eres lo más preciado de mi vida,¿lo sabes,no?- dijo indecisa la morena.

Quinn sospechaba que había otro mensaje tras lo que estaba diciendo- Lo sé desde el día en el que dijiste "sí, quiero". Nunca he dudado de ti, amor. Aunque eso no es todo lo que quieres decirme.

No lo es – confirmó nerviosa por lo que tenía que contarle- el caso de Brittany va a durar más de lo que esperábamos. Se le ha asignado un abogado del estado que no parece tener mucha idea, eso implicaría que nos tendríamos que quedar más tiempo con Emily en casa. Por no pensar lo peor, si consiguiesen demostrar que ella es prostituta, lo cual es difícil pero no imposible, tenemos que pensar si nos haremos cargo de ella, y yo no sé si somos capaces de controlar a una niña como ella.

En otro lado de la casa, Beth había despertado en su antigua cama. Extrañaba el hogar. Hacía un tiempo que no había visitado a su familia pero su hermano se hizo cargo de contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue. No le alegraba la situación pero el hecho de no vivir aquello en persona le parecía mejor de lo que era. Lo que realmente a ella le preocupaba era su amorío. Se trataba del hijo del rector de la universidad, un chico apuesto con un sentido horrible de la moda. Era un chico que una podía deducir que buscaba una esposa exitosa. Por eso cuando él le propuso que se especializara en Derecho Penal, ella se lo pensó seriamente.

Se levantó de la cama, al igual que a su madre Quinn, a ella le gustaba madrugar. Las mañanas soleadas iluminaban su precioso jardín, uno de los pocos recuerdos que quedan en la memoria es la belleza, y según pasa el tiempo el recuerdo se hace incluso más bello que la misma realidad.

Por lo visto su hermano Brian había tenido exactamente la misma idea.

¡Qué raro verte despierto a esta hora!- exclamó su hermana mayor.

-Desde que Satán vive con nosotros no duermo bien.

La culpa es tuya, ¿sabes?- acusó su hermana pero no de una forma muy severa, más como una afirmación – Siendo un chico guapo no entiendo cómo decides irte a buscar mujeres pagando.

No era mi intención pero si vieras a la mujer que pagué...entenderías todo- dijo Brian recordando lo vivido.

¿Has pensado que a lo mejor te has acostado con la madre de esa chica?- preguntó Beth discurriendo los acontecimientos.

Brian no se esperaba aquello, ni mucho menos -¿Qué?

-Esa chica que vive aquí de momento, me dijiste que su madre fue detenida por puta, y tú te has acostado con una puta.¿Has pensado que podría ser su madre?

Mil pensamientos venían a la cabeza de Brian y ninguno parecía tener conexión con el otro. - Beth, no sé la verdad pero esa conclusión es mejor que te la guardes. -dijo mirando las flores – Por cierto, ¿cuándo les vas a decir a nuestras madres quién es ese novio tuyo?

Dentro de muuuuuucho tiempo. No quiero que le conozcan de momento, no les va a gustar- contestó Beth pensando en las miles de diferencias entre sus madres y su novio, sobre todo Santana. Su novio estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente importante desde pequeño, era de una gran posición social desde que nació y sin méritos, su educación había sido elitista y privilegiada, su madre tuvo que trabajar duro para llegar hasta donde estaba, por ello era humilde a la hora de tratar con gente de todas las clases. Y lo más importante, su novio era republicano radical, creía en todo lo que apoyaba el bando, incluido todo lo referente al matrimonio homosexual.- David no es un abogado independiente, es del partido republicano, no creo que apoye esta forma de vida.

-Beth, no podrás ocultar siempre a nuestra familia.

No es ocultar, hasta que no sepa dónde estoy con él no quiero decir nada- contestó ella pensando en todas las posibilidades de que ese noviazgo fracasase- sólo quiero esperar a ver cómo suceden los acontecimientos.

De pronto un golpe acompañado de un grito se escuchó detrás de la valla. Alguien había entrado- ¡Buaaaa!- Era Emily- Golpe terrible- susurró dolorida. No tardó de incorporarse, se la veía cansada como si no hubiera descansado en toda la noche- Pues yo confío en el instinto de vuestras madres porque aunque no sean agradables, saben juzgar a la gente, sobre todo Santana– dijo interviniendo en la conversación ajena mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Supongo que tú eres Emily- dijo Beth mirándola como alguien inferior.

-Sí, esa soy yo.

No has pasado aquí la noche- espetó Beth mirándola de arriba a bajo.- En cuanto se despierten les diré que de algún modo has conseguido escapar de aquí y que para regresar has tenido que saltar la valla del jardín.

Tengo una idea mejor- dijo Emily fingiendo entusiasmo- Tú les dices eso, y yo les digo que tienes un novio que no les quieres presentar porque es el típico republicano seguramente homófobo, materialista y superficial que busca una chica igual que él. Entonces te insistirán que que rompas con él o le invitarán a casa a cenar todos en familia. A mí me gusta más la segunda opción porque entonces me conocerá ¡A MÍ! y le podré contar por qué mi madre está en la cárcel.- el sarcasmo era un arma que usaba en casos como estos - ¡Va a ser genial!

Se hizo paso entre los hermanos para entrar a la casa- Por cierto, diría que estoy encantada de conocerte pero ni te conozco ni sé si cuando lo consiga estaré encantada de haberte conocido.

* * *

NA: Otra pequeña introducción a ese ambiente familiar que vivirán jaja Creo que haré los capítulos más ágiles desde aquí. Y aparecerán personajes de la serie. No estoy muy segura cómo estuvo este capítulo, si me dais vuestra opinión para ver si voy por buen camino o me desvié, es decir, si os gusta o no os gusta decirlo y así puedo rectificar o continuar por la misma línea. Un saludo.(Posdata: prometo actualizar más seguidamente)


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

NA: resultado del juicio y además ya digo quién es el padre aparte de hablar de Quinn. Lo he hecho un poco más largo de lo habitual. Ya me diréis vuestra opinión, espero que no sea terrible haha.

Finalmente Brittany había sido detenida por prostitución, el propio jefe del bar donde trabajaba negó que se dedicase a ese negoció alegando que en su local sólo se hacían bailes eróticos, que la prostitución era una elección personal de ella y que sospechaba que no era la primera vez. Algunos de los clientes más importantes que tuvo, por miedo a que se diera dar a a conocer sus nombres en la opinión pública, colaboraron con la policía añadiendo información de los lugares en los que habían estado. Obviamente incluyeron a su jefe pero el local tenía negocios con la mafia y era un tema que la justicia local quería evitar. Con un culpable era suficiente para cerrar el caso.

Era costumbre que Emily fuera a visitarla siempre que pudiera, aunque alguna vez fue Santana para pedirle consejo con su hija o hacerle alguna consulta, también porque aún había un gran lazo que les unía.

Te voy a sacar de aquí – susurró Emily una de tantas veces.

¿Cómo?- dijo Brittany entre risas.

-Noah, y José me están ayudando.

¿Carlos?- preguntó Brittany recordando que José, su jefe había declarado en su contra.

Si, nada más que entrases en la cárcel él y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, no podía decirte nada antes porque no era fijo, pero ya lo es – Dijo animada y con severidad- Hemos reunido el dinero necesario para pagarte un buen abogado que recurra la sentencia. No es el mejor de todos pero es bastante decente.

¡¿Por qué José querría sacarme de la cárcel?!- Por primera vez se le notó el gran enojo que contenía.

Porque eres la mejor que tiene, no podía declarar en tu favor sin parecer sospechoso, tenía que disimular un poco- contestó- El problema del juicio es que recibió la policía un chivatazo anónimo, y el cliente de esa noche lo confesó enseguida, si ése se hubiera callado no estarías aquí. Los demás no hubieran salido, pero ése idiota dio nombres de amigos suyos que también habían ido.

Odio a los cobardes- susurró Brittany.

Yo también – acordó su hija - ¿Por cierto, recibiste la postal con el dibujo de un unicornio que te envié?

Su madre no evitó una sonrisa que cada noche aparecía al pensar en su hija – Sí, me ha encantado. Cada noche la escondo debajo de mi cama. Me hace pensar en ti.

Dentro de Emily algo muy hermoso se removió. Prefirió no decir nada porque sabía que el decirlo haría que su madre estuviera más triste por el aislamiento. -Será mejor que me vaya, Santana me está esperando.

-¿Cómo llevas vivir con su familia?

Bien, bueno...tengo ciertos problemas con los hijos pero no pasó muchos tiempo con ellos tengo que ir a trabajar para José.

-¿Sabe que trabajas para él?

En verdad no, pero no le iba a decir eso a su madre cuando ella le estaba instando a que se integrase en la familia Lopez- Claro que sí, ella misma me dijo que fuera a hablar con él a ver si podíamos acordar algo.

¿En serio?- era muy extraño para Brittany que Santana permitiera que Emily trabajase con esa gente sobretodo cuando ella se hacía cargo.

Sí, de verdad. No le importó en absoluto-mintió una y otra vez- Aunque sigo sin confiar en ella no pongas esa cara de felicidad.

Su madre se defraudó, esperaba que la relación de Emily con la familia Fabray-Lopez mejorase, y de ese modo podría tener una nueva oportunidad en su vida, una que ella no podría darle nunca. - Emily, Santana no es como tu padre.

Es un Lopez, es lo mismo- dijo mirando el suelo.

Sabes que no, mira no creo que ella supiera lo que me hizo su hermano...quiero creer de corazón que no lo sabía- contestó mirando a su hija- No creo que sus padres le dijeran lo que yo les conté.

-Nadie te creyó cuando lo dijiste.

Volvió a reír, sólo que esta vez era una risa triste- ¿Y quién me iba a creer? Hasta entonces yo era la alegre, idiota, y promiscua Brittany. Todos pensaron que me lo imaginé o que le fui infiel a su hija y culpé a su hermano para que alguien se hiciera cargo de ti. Mis mismos padres prefirieron creerle a él, ¿si así eran los míos qué esperaba de los suyos?

¡Pero ella estaba saliendo contigo, debió darse cuenta!- Protestó con terquedad.

-Pero no fue ella quien me violó. El hecho de no darse cuenta no la convierte en culpable Em, no la culpes tú, yo ya no lo hago.

Bruscamente y sin querer pensar mucho se despidió de su madre y se fue. Algo de razón tenía, al fin y al cabo Santana casi siempre le traía, incluso alguna vez propuso dejarle dinero para el transporte público pero ella siempre se negó. Con Quinn el trato era algo más sencillo, no se llevaban bien, ambas lo sabían y por ello respetaban las distancias. En ningún momento Quinn trató de comportarse como su madre y eso era de agradecer, no le agradaba la idea de tener repentinamente a otra señora como madre, y a Quinn le agradaba la idea de que ella no se portase como una hija. El problema para ella no era la chica en sí, sino Santana. Estaba preocupada por ella, es cierto que de la chica no se fiaba en absoluto, a veces no se iba de casa si estaba sólo Emily por si les robase o algo. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era su mujer.

En serio Rachel, está obsesionada con esa chica – dijo Quinn mientras paseaba por los hermosos parques del barrio junto con su amiga- Por las noches se queda despierta imaginando cosas sin ningún tipo de sentido.

¿Cosas como cuáles? - preguntó su amiga bebiendo del típico café de Starbucks.

Incluso ha llegado a pensar que esa niña por las noches no está en casa – dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a su amiga- ¡En serio! Se piensa que se va a su barrio algunas noches y vuelve a casa por la mañana. ¡La chica es mala pero no tiene poderes mágicos!

Recuerdo que hace unos días me dijiste que tuviste que detenerla de ir a la habitación de la niña porque tenía la teoría de que la encontraría vacía – dijo con voz monótona – Aunque bajo mi punto de vista, vuestro problema es otro...

¿Ahh, sí? - intervino Quinn con escepticismo.

Yo tengo la teoría de que estás cansada- contestó Rachel entre sorbos de café – Sólo has estado con ella y al principio estaba bien porque todo era fácil. Ahora de pronto llega su ex con un regalo, te das cuenta de las complicaciones que hay de por medio, y te preguntas, ¿es ella la única mujer con la que me voy a acostar en toda mi vida?

Fue como tirarle un vaso de agua fría – Si bueno, alguna vez se me ha pasado por la cabeza probar algo... no lo niego pero si para eso tengo que hacer daño a Santana prefiero quedarme con la duda.

Bueno...- dijo Rachel acariciando su brazo con demasiado esmero – a veces lo que no se sabe no duele. Ambas se miraban pensando en ello, en el caso de Quinn era porque no sabía si había entendido el mensaje, eso mismo pasó hace 17 años cuando ella sedujo a Santana y entonces miles de recuerdos felices vinieron a su mente. Ello le trajo una sonrisa que desde hace un tiempo no había tenido. La interpretación de esa sonrisa por parte de Rachel...fue distinta.

¡Rachel, Quinn!- saludó Kurt a lo lejos. Se acercó con paso lento hacia ellas - ¡Qué gusto veros!

¡Uuuu, qué alegre estás tú picarón! - dijo Rachel pellizcando una de sus mejillas- ¿Qué tramas?

¿No os lo ha dicho Finn?- ante la mirada confusa de las dos dedujo que no – Veréis, hace unas horas, Rachel, llamé a tu casa y hablé con Finn. Ambos hemos pensado que estaría muy bien que organizásemos una cena éste sábado en vuestro loft.

¿Disculpa? - preguntó Rachel con incredulidad.

Sí, hace mucho que no cenamos todos juntos. - Kurt estaba muy emocionado con la idea. No paraba de proponer platos,y actividades al igual que Rachel mientras ambos aplaudían por lo ingeniosos que eran – Podrías traer a tus hijos y a la chica que tantos problemas dices que te da. Blaine y yo vamos a llevar a nuestra pequeña Kitty.

Looo tendré que pensar- murmuró Quinn sin que el resto percibiera las pocas ganas que tenía de presentar a nadie. Ella sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad, todo le parecía demasiado abrumador. Algo aturdida por todo regresó a casa a hacer la cena.

_Puede ser que Rachel me...-_ pensó Quinn para sí misma- _No, no puede ser. Son imaginaciones mías._

De pronto Santana llegó por detrás y la comió a besos por toda la mejilla - ¿Qué tal, mi amor?- Dio la vuelta a Quinn y puso sus caras frente a frente- He estado pensando en salir este sábado, tú y yo, solas en un buen restaurante, un romántico paseo, luego una noche en uno de los hoteles más caros y mientras Brian aquí con un teléfono en la mano por si acaso hiciera falta.

Mmm suena muy sexy el plan- dijo Quinn juntándose a su esposa- Pero me he comprometido con Kurt en que iríamos a la cena.

-¿Qué cena?

La que él y Finn han pensado que deberíamos hacer todos este sábado, vamos a ir adultos y niños. Deberíamos llamar a Beth para que viniera también- propuso la rubia.

Ays Beth, a veces pienso que esa chica no sabe lo que quiere- protestó Santana.

Mientras ambas esposas hablaban Brian llegó a casa escuchando un extraño sonido que procedía del salón, allí se encontró con Emily quien sostenía cannabis a la par que sus dedos hacían vibrar los frágiles órganos de una guitarra acústica que lloraba _Blues_ junto con su voz rota que en ocasiones se tornaba aguda.

Because of you

I kneel on my knees

Because of you

there is not breeze,

too many reasons

to let out my tears

Nor reasons

to make me feel

Saaaaad enough

Saaaaad enough

IIIII saiid saaad enough

IIIII saiid saaad enough

because of you

Years since I turned my flesh

into steel

Years to get

our scars heal,

Years to take over

my territory.

Saaaaad enough

Saaaaad enough

IIIII saiid saaad enough

IIIII saiid saaad enough

Tras un tenso momento en el que se deleitaban con su voz vino un susurro en la canción.

because of you.

Eres muy buena- dijo Brian sorprendido por aquella interpretación.

-Gracias.

-Lo digo en serio, eres excelente, pero si yo fuera tú no fumaría cannabis en esta casa.

La latina no parecía entender nada - ¿Por qué no?

Porque a mis madres no les gusta,y podrían tener una gran discusión contigo muy seria- dijo mirándole frente a frente – Y cuando digo discusión no me refiero a discusión de a quién le tocaba sacar al perro, sino discusión de por qué vas por el parque matando personas.

En ese momento y sin un motivo que el resto de la casa pudiera saber, se fijó en una fotografía de una familia de raza latina, en concreto miraba al que dedujo que sería el hijo.


	11. Chapter 11

NA: he puesto más personajes porque he pensado en el gran juego que pueden dar algunos a los que no tuve en cuenta en un principio. Perdón por tardar, el siguiente lo subiré la semana que viene. Os agradezco mucho que sigáis leyendo y opinando. Ahora es esencial porque después de este capítulo la historia de Emily creo que quedará en segundo plano por lo que pasa en este capítulo que es más importante.

A todos los que firman como invitados que sepan que obviamente el secreto se dirá y no creo que tarden mucho en enterarse, puede que en el siguiente o dos capítulos después lo sepan. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Aparte Emily no es ni buena ni mala, es... ella va a lo que le conviene pero en el fondo como todos.

Ukii lo cierto es que lo que dices me lo estoy pensando, parece que hay química, ¿no? Pero la verdad es que tengo mis serias dudas de no hacerlo, y serias sobre sí. No sé si irán evolucionando a más química o a menos.

Elisee comparto mucho de lo que dices aunque a veces ver a tu primer amor siendo de otra manera puede que vuelvas a enamorarte, o puede que no. Lo cierto es que quiero experimentar un poco con los personajes de Glee.

CAPÍTULO 10

Ese mismo Sábado por la mañana, Santana estaba organizando la casa mientras que Quinn, y Brian habían salido a comprar y Emily estaba...Dios sabe dónde.

Beth llegó a casa para ayudar a su madre con las tareas del hogar. - Oye mamá, quería preguntarte algo.

Dime- respondió mientras golpeaba su almohada.

¿Tú y mamá estáis bien? - preguntó con cautela para intentar prepararla ante lo que creía que debía informarle.

Mmm – suspiró Santana- últimamente he estado estresada, creo que mi paranoia con Emily me está bloqueando un poco, pero estamos bien, lo prometo. No te tienes que preocupar.

Ya- contestó buscando como decir las cosas- Verás, hay algo que ella no te ha dicho que sucedió antes de que esa chica llegará a esta casa.

¡Por Dios Beth, dílo de una vez!- gritó Santana involuntariamente.

Usódinerodevuestracuentaparacontrataraundetective- dijo todo lo rápido que pudo.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?!

Mientras nadie lo supiera no pasaba nada, pensó Quinn para sí misma. Del brazo con su hijo entraron en la sala donde esperaron a que apareciera Brittany.

¿Quinn?- preguntó extrañada- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que no podía tener tantas visitas en la cárcel.

Y no puedes- contestó secamente intentando acercarse un poco al cristal- Pero tengo amigos en las altas esferas que deben un par de favores a mis padres.

Ah- El momento era demasiado incómodo, ninguna sabía qué decir. Brittany miraba a Brian que había entrado junto a su madre, y Quinn no dejaba de mirar toda la habitación como si estuviera analizando el momento.

No me lo puedo creer- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa muy extraña- Parece como si me acabase de despertar de una pesadilla.

-Dímelo a mí.

La última vez que te vi estabas en Lima terminando el último curso del instituto, eras una chica inocente y muy alegre -dijo risueña- ¿Cómo has llegado a esto?

Porque tuve una hija- dijo con severidad.

¡Y yo también la tuve, y más joven que tú!- levantó la voz para acallar sus propios pensamientos- ¡Y nunca llegué a esto, busqué salidas, quedarme con Mercedes, y luego tuve un hijo y seguí sin caer en lo tuyo!

Claro todo es taaaan fácil para ti- contestó Brittany- cuando tú te quedaste embarazada ya tenías dinero ahorrado porque tus padres eran ricos, por lo que a Mercedes no le supusiste gasto alguno, luego tus padres te perdonaron y pagaron las cosas de tus hijos y supongo que cuando te casaste con Santana ella y su familia también fueron un apoyo económico.¿ Ome equivoco? -dijo acercándose más al cristal-¡¿Me equivoco?! ¡¿A quién tuve yo, ehh?! ¡¿Acaso te lo has preguntado alguna vez?! - ante la respuesta nula de su amiga continuo hablando- Una única persona me ayudó y anda igual de dinero que yo. No puedo optar a ningún trabajo porque el problema surgió antes de terminar el último curso. El único trabajo que me ofrecían relacionado con las dos únicas capacidades que sé es este. Y es perfecto mientras mi hija tenga un plato sobre la mesa.

-¿Y tus padres?

Mis padres me echaron de casa, y no se arrepintieron- contestó con la mayor brevedad que pudo.

-¿Y el padre de Emily?

-Muerto, por suerte.

Aunque a Quinn le extrañó lo último prefirió obviarlo y continuar con las preguntas - ¿Y los padres de...?

Los padres de él no quieren saber nada de Emily, no creen que sea su nieta.- Brittany se estaba cansando de tantas preguntas que estaba segura que no venían al caso - ¿A qué has venido, Quinn?

Quiero saber si tú y tu hija vais a suponer un problema para nuestra familia- dijo con severidad mirando a su vieja amiga a los ojos.

Mírame bien- suspiró cansada de todo lo que estaba aguantando- estoy encerrada, es imposible que escape y ni me lo planteo. Si hay un problema en tu matrimonio, dudo que sea yo la causante. Puedo decir abiertamente que encerrada y como lo estoy no voy detrás de nadie, ahora no puedo responder por tu mujer, yo no sé si a ella le gusto o no.

Lo cierto es que lo que más temía no era si Brittany estuviera detrás de su esposa, al fin y al cabo a pesar de todo sentía que la conocía, que aquella chica de diecisiete años estaba en algún lugar ahí escondida por todo el daño que le habían hecho, y no la creía capaz de intentar robarle la esposa. Pero no podía pensar lo mismo de Santana, sabía que la latina sufrió mucho y a veces se preguntaba si realmente había superado su ruptura.

Con esa pregunta se regresó a casa donde le esperaba una esposa más que furiosa.

¡¿Qué diablos es eso de que contrataste a un detective?!-gritó una enojadiza Santana que enseguida fue a por su mujer nada más abrir la puerta.

¿De qué...?-Quinn iba a hacer como que no sabía nada hasta que vio a Beth bajar de las escaleras y entonces comprendió todo – Chicos subid a vuestro cuarto, vuestra madre y yo tenemos que hablar.

Cuando subieron Santana no tardó en acercarse de nuevo - ¡Explícame lo del detective, explícamelo! ¡¿Cuánto de mi dinero te has gastado?!

-¡¿Tu dinero? Es nuestro dinero, tú trabajarás fuera pero yo cuido la casa!

¡¿Y qué haces exactamente aparte del desayuno y la cena, ehh? ¿De verdad crees que no sé qu casi siempre sales a comer con Rachel, Blaine, y Kurt? ¿Tengo cara de idiota?! - preguntó Santana buscando un espejo.

Ahh, que no puedo salir siquiera con mis amigas -dijo Quinn- perdone ama, pensé que tenía libertad de usar NUESTRO dinero para tener un rato de ocio.

No se trata de eso – suspiró Santana desesperada - ¡Es NUESTRO dinero cuando haces algo de provecho con él, pero es MI dinero cuando sacas una cantidad importante de la cuenta donde meto MIS ingresos para dárselos a un extraño sin MI permiso! - dijo golpeándose el pecho cada vez que usaba un posesivo.

Santana, calma a Snixx, te lo puedo explicar- dijo Quinn un poco asustada por aquella reacción tan violenta.

Resoplando fuerte consiguió tranquilizarse un poco- ¿A quién has estado persiguiendo, Quinn?

No perseguí a nadie,¿ok? Yo sólo intentaba encontrar a Brittany – dijo Quinn controlando la situación de la que optó por decir una media verdad y una media mentira- Obviamente no dimos con ella, pero yo esperaba que sí. Y en caso de dar con ella quería que fuese un profesional quien entrase en su círculo, no quería que nos pusiéramos en contacto con ella sin saber si era un ambiente peligroso o no.

¿Querías quitarle la privacidad a nuestra amiga? - preguntó Santana incrédula ante la situación – Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta hasta la hora de la cena, ahora mismo no puedo mirarte a la cara.- dijo levantándose rápidamente agarrando su bolso y sus llaves antes de salir. Con el portazo a Quinn se le saltaron dos o tres lágrimas que borró enseguida. No quería que sus hijos la vieran así.

En la noche ya todos estaban reunidos preparados para una agradable velada entre amigos.

¿Antes de tomar estos alimentos, qué os parece si bendecimos la mesa?- propuso Quinn que aun estando a malas con Santana, estaba ilusionada por estar entre sus más allegados - ¿Por qué no empiezas tú, Emily?- La idea con ello era que Emily se integrase un poco más en las cosas de las que trataban en la mesa, ya que ella como siempre, estaba como ausente.

Puesss... sería un honor...y también una falta de respeto- dijo intentando buscar una excusa, pero al ver que no entendían la excusa continuó explicándose- hacia ella, Rachel, me habéis dicho que era judía...elegir un dios por encima de otro en una cena común...es una falta de respeto.- Lo cierto es que no sabía rezar, ni creía en Dios, y desde luego no era tan estúpida como para decirlo delante de todos sabiendo lo mal que se lo tomaría Quinn. Por otro lado les hizo darse cuenta al resto de que nunca habían tenido en cuenta las creencias de Rachel en ningún momento.

Es cierto...-dijo Blaine- ¿Rachel, te resulta molesto cuando bendecimos la mesa delante de ti?

Ahmm, sé que no debería y que en el fondo casi todos los dioses son parecidos, pero sí, me resulta un poco molesto- contestó con sinceridad. Se hizo un gran silencio sobre la mesa que Emily interrumpió para que todo pudiese continuar- En ese caso, yo le doy las gracias a nuestros anfitriones que han comprado la comida y han cocinado. Gracias.

No sé si te hemos presentado a todos – dijo Quinn en otro intento para que se integrase – Éste es nuestro amigo Kurt, es diseñador de moda.

Creador de tendencia-puntualizó Kurt.

Creador de tendencia- repitió Quinn – Él es Blaine, su marido, trabaja en Broadway, y su pequeña hija Kitty, tiene ocho años así que aún está en primaria. Y ellos son Finn y Rachel, Finn es mecánico, y Rachel también trabaja en Broadway pero aparte está pensando en sacar un disco de música.

Por algún motivo que Emily no comprendía Rachel la miraba de una forma muy extraña.- ¿Qué estilo de música, Electrodance tipo actual o música profesional?

Estaba pensando en hacer algo estilo Jazz o Blues con una influencia cubana en la instrumentación – dijo Rachel.

Es que aquí donde ves a Rachel, es una gran estrella- intervino Quinn.

¡Venga ya, no es para tanto!- sonrió Rachel haciendo de menos el comentario.

¡Sí que lo es, no seas modesta! - las dos reían mientras Rachel posó su mano sobre la de su amiga y la apretó con suavidad.

No le veo la gracia – interrumpió Santana viendo que sus risas duraban demasiado.- Berry es una estrella todos lo sabemos, y quien más lo sabe es ella.

Ambas amigas se separaron abruptamente. - ¿Y por qué no nos cuentas hoy a todos a que te dedicas?- preguntó Beth con malas intenciones para destapar qué hacía en las noches que se ausentaba- Porque dijiste que tienes un trabajo para sacar a tu madre de la cárcel.

Yo me dedico a muchas cosas – contestó la latina entendiendo a dónde quería llegar Beth con esa pregunta.

¿A qué concretamente? - inquirió Brian con las mismas intenciones que su hermana.

Una es a estudiar, otra a arreglar mi casa, cuando tengo tiempo entre el estudio y el arreglar mi casa, limpio la casa de un amigo, saco perros por el parque, todo lo que puedo y cada día trabajo más – los tres jóvenes sabían que el trabajo que dijo era mentira, ya que se ausentaba algunas noches, pero no dijeron nada por temor a que ella dijera lo del novio de Beth.

¿Y te da tiempo a hacer todo eso sólo por el día?- intervino Beth de nuevo.

Ignorando en parte a Beth, Emily miró a Finn con el que sabía que tenía una cosa en común por lo que le habían contado Noah y su madre sobre él- Finn, mi madre me habló de ti. Me dijo que te criaste sólo con tu propia madre al igual que yo, y que eráis gente humilde, ¿cierto?

-Si, lo es.

Cuando te hiciste mayor y tuviste que buscarte la vida sin ayuda de tus padres adinerados,¿cuántos trabajos eras capaz de desempeñar sólo por el día? - preguntó Emily.

Lo cierto es que antes de venir a Nueva York tuve que ahorrar mucho, por las mañanas desde las ocho hasta las dos ayudaba a mi padrastro en el taller de autos, luego comía en casa y ayudaba a mi madre con las tareas del hogar, siempre que no fuese cocinar, eso se me da de pena. Y antes de cenar solía hacer pequeños trabajos extra, algunas veces de canguro, otras cortar el césped a unos vecinos bastante mayores que tenía.- relató Finn recordando aquellos años- Me acuerdo que un verano incluso me levantaba mucho antes para ayudar a mi amigo Puck a limpiar piscinas. Y cuando vine aquí, continué de mecánico por las mañanas, también trabajé en una tienda de acomodador en el cine por las noches, y los fin de semana daba clases de nivel básico de música a algunos niños.

Está bien Finn, creo que con eso aquí los simpáticos de Beth y Brian se dan cuenta que la gente cuyos padres no son tan adinerados tienen que buscarse la vida – finalizó Emily.

Santana por otro lado estaba muy callada, no le interesaba la conversación, aún seguía enfadada con Quinn por lo de esta mañana, era un tema muy gordo, primero intentó invadir la privacidad de una persona que de algún modo a ambas les importaba, también traicionó su confianza al pagar una cantidad muy grande de dinero sin decirle nada, y encima tenía la sensación de que había más cosas que no le contaba. -Beth, quiero agradecerte que me hayas dicho lo de tu madre- le susurró.

-Mamá, tú eres la que paga mi universidad, me parecía mal ocultarte lo que hacía con tu dinero.

Mamá, Beth tiene razón. No podemos dejar que te utilizase de esa forma aunque no fuera con mala intención- apoyó Brian.

Mientras llegaba iban a por los segundos platos, Rachel se detuvo a ver el colgante de Quinn. Se acercó para observarlo detenidamente- Me encanta este colgante. Te realza el color de tus ojos – dijo acortando distancia entre ellas hasta que Blaine, Kitty y Emily llegaron para ayudar a llevar platos.

Como te iba diciendo Kitty- decía Emily en voz baja para la niña- Entonces Brian tuvo sexo con una prostituta.- La niña se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre, y puso los ojos tan abiertos como platos – Lo sé, ¿verdad? Eso mismo que has hecho es lo que tenían que haber hecho sus madres, y sin embargo le dan un abrazo le perdonan por tirar su dinero y ahora finge ser honesto y preocuparse por el dinero de su madre.

Eso es de niño tonto- contestó Kitty.

Dí que sí, choca esos cinco- dijo chocando las palmas de su mano. Cuando llegaron a la mesa un emocionado Kurt estaba hablando con Santana de su vestido- ¡Ay Santana, me encanta tu vestido, es tan _casual_!

Por primera vez en muchos años Santana sospechó que su amigo era idiota, no idiota de no puede ser así, sino idiota de por qué tiene que llevarse mi oxígeno.

Uffff- suspiró Brian mirando la cara de su madre- Esto va a ser una noche muy larga.


	12. Chapter 12

NA: Para los Guests, aclaro que es un Quintana, lo he pensado, pero no voy a dejar de lado a otros personajes que creo que pueden aportar juego a la historia. Puede que meta FaBerry pero no como se piensan, quiero poner una Rachel diferente que ya irán viendo, no saquen conclusiones creo que puede ser un personaje divertido.

Elisee: como ya te dije Santana no está enfadada porque le quiten intimidad a su primer amor, sino porque quitan intimidad a una persona que a pesar de ser su primer amor también fue una gran amiga, aparte de que en sí el hecho de quitar privacidad le parece mal, y más si no se le consulta. No será Brittana, aunque no me olvidaré de Brittany, pero con ella haré otra cosa que ya verán, pero no será olvidada.

CAPÍTULO 11

Todo el mundo estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo y Santana apenas había probado bocado. No entendía cómo Quinn pudo hacer eso, Brittany y Quinn habían sido tan amigas como ella misma con la otra rubia...bueno no tan cercanas como ellas dos, pero por el estilo. ¿Por qué contratar a alguien de fuera para investigar? Era cierto que la Brittany que conocieron era muy distinta pero eso no justifica nada. Era la vida privada de una persona lo que estaba en juego, algo por lo que ella luchaba diariamente. ¡Y lo peor es que todos esos dólares que gastó no podrán usarlo en cosas útiles como la educación de sus hijos! ¡No había llegado tan lejos para eso, tiene que luchar por su familia!

Santana,disculpa- interrumpió Rachel esos pensamientos tan revolucionarios que recorrían la mente de la latina- ¿Me pasas la sal, por favor?- Cuando Santana se la pasó, Rachel se inclinó quizás demasiado dejando ver a ciertos miembros de la mesa su gran escote.

¿Qué la sucede?- preguntó la pequeña Kitty en voz baja al ver cómo se inclinaba de una manera tan exagerada.

No lo sé Kitty, eso me lo pregunto desde que entré a esta casa – susurró Emily para que solo le oyese la niña.

Santana estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que era ajena a todo lo que pasase en la mesa, eso incluía la exageración de su amiga Rachel. Ella lo único que pensaba era en hablar con Quinn, ella era su esposa no podía ir por la ciudad espiando a sus amigas por muy noble que fuera el gesto.

Mamá,Beth y yo no queremos hablar de vuestros problemas- susurró Brian a Santana refiriéndose a los evidentes problemas que había en el matrimonio.

Pero está claro que los hay desde que supisteis de esa amiga vuestra – interrumpió Beth- Mamá cometió un error pero no lo hizo para causarnos mal, fue para defendernos.

Mija, vosotros no lo entendéis -murmuró Santana – esa amiga era muy cercana a ambas. No os voy a mentir y decir que era una amiga cualquiera, para ninguna de las dos lo fue, y por eso mismo tengo miedo a lo que pueda llegar vuesta madre por la familia.

No seas exagerada, sólo quiso saber de ella antes de acercarnos más- Dijo Brian intentando calmar los ánimos – te lo tomas demasiado en serio. Oye, yo sé que la querías mucho, también sé que por tu profesión esta clase de cosas te debe parecer horribles, pero no es tan serio. Sólo intentó acercarse a una vieja amiga que vive en un mundo algo difícil. Creo que estás exagerando.

¿Crees que exagero?- Era una pregunta retórica- Entonces si tu madre te siguiese sin que lo supieras y por tu bienestar a ti no te importaría en absoluto,¿no?

Ese argumento había dejado a su hijo sin palabras aunque intentó defenderse sin poder terminar su frase- Yo sólo digo que...

Sé lo que dices Brian- contestó Santana- te aseguro que eres tú el que no sabes lo que dices. Yo me acerqué a ella de buenas maneras, y no corrí ningún peligro. Hay dos formas de hacer las cosas, con precaución o despotismo. Ahora mismo dudo cuál de las dos opciones eligió tu madre.

Rachel que había estado al tanto de todo avisó a Quinn para que escuchase la conversación, un simple gesto fue suficiente para que percibiese que hablaban de ella. ¡Escucha, yo no soy la mala de la película,¿entiendes?! -gritó alertando de la discusión a toda la mesa - ¡Lo que pasa es que yo me preocupo por mis hijos! ¡Yo quise acercarme de la mejor manera para que nadie corriera peligro, y no por eso soy mala!¡No soy mala, y estoy harta de que intentes hacer parecer que lo soy!

Con un simple sollozo se marchó al cuarto de baño donde con un portazo que retumbó por toda la casa se encerró para llorar. A Santana le pareció ver una lágrima caer, se sintió culpable, se sintió horrible. Se disculpó con la mesa y llamó a la puerta con esperanzas de que su mujer le abriese la puerta.

¿Ves, Kitty? - preguntó Emily mientras señalaba a los hermanos – Estos son mala gente, repite conmigo MA-LA GEN-TE.

¡Mala gente!- insultó Kitty sin saber muy bien qué decía.

Kitty, por favor – dijo Kurt entre-dientes avergonzándose de su hija.

¡Mala gente, mala gente! - decía sin parar la niña.

Claro que lo son, mira cómo se han esforzado en llevar información de un lado a otro para provocar la pelea- dijo en voz normal para que todos la oyesen y a la par que miraba su reloj- Tú Kitty, cuidado con los dos, no les adjuntes por si acaso te buscan algún mal.

Mirad quién fue a hablar- contestaron Beth y Brian a la vez.

Pues no, no lo van a ver porque yo me tengo que ir- replicó Emily agarrando su chaqueta y su bolso.

¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Brian escépticamente.

A...- Emily no sabía qué excusa decir para evitar tener que confesar que se iba a trabajar – A casa de mi amiga Stacy a ayudarla a prepararse el examen de matemáticas.

¡¿Tú ayudar?!-exclamó Beth- ¡Si tú aún no sabes ni lo que significa matemáticas!

¡Mala gente, mala gente- seguía repitiendo Kitty.

Esta niña es muy lista- replicó Emily ignorando el comentario.

De pronto Santana regreso con los ojos llorosos y de muy mal genio- ¡Tú no te vas a ayudar a nadie, te quedas aquí!

¡Que no, que tengo que ir!-protestó la joven latina.

-¡Creo que he hablado claro!

Santana, amable, hermosa mía – decía Emily intentando controlar sus nervios- que tengo que ir, que Stacy es medio idiota medio simpática. Ella sola no puede.

¡HE DICHO QUE NO VAS Y NO VAS!- sentenció antes de volver al cuarto donde estaba para llamar a Quinn- Por favor Quinn, abre, te lo suplico. No era mi intención.

Nunca es tu intención Santana, nunca lo es, pero me haces daño – dijo llorando – Dices que me quieres, yo sin embargo sólo te oigo comentarios duros hacia mí, ¡y no soy de piedra, ¿sabes?! - hacía breves pausas para continuar – Puedo parecer muy dura por fuera, pero las cosas me afectan, no soy un robot.

Santana continuó suplicando- Por favor, lo siento, lo siento mucho. No tengo excusa, estoy nerviosa, no sé. Sólo abre cariño.

Finalmente tras muchas súplicas, Quinn abrió la puerta pero no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, su cara seguía fija en el espejo. Santana se acercó por detrás y la envolvió en un abrazo de arrepentimiento, cariño, y suplicación. Enterró barbilla en el cuello de Quinn buscando un lugar donde esconder su cara para que no le viese los ojos. De alguna forma u otra, ambas se escondían. - Lo siento Quinn, soy idiota, perdóname amor.

Ese es el problema – murmuró Quinn cerrando los ojos – que siempre te perdono.

¿Qué te parece si nos relajamos un momento y hablamos las cosas?- propuso la latina esperanzada- ¿Si?

Ambas se alejaron, Santana se sentó en la taza del W.C, mientras que Quinn estaba apoyada contra la pared, en un rincón. La rubia quiso pensar en todo lo que le tenía que decir, pero sólo se le ocurrió una- ¿Sigues enamorada de Brittany?

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Santana creyendo haber oído mal.

-Te he preguntado si sigues enamorada de Brittany

Al ver que Santana no respondía intentó salir corriendo pero Santana se lo impidió – No he tardado en contestar porque sienta algo por ella,¿vale? - lo dijo con propósito de hacerle entrar en razón – He tardado porque la pregunta me desconcertó. Escucha, yo he querido mucho a Brittany, y la sigo queriendo mucho eso es algo que nadie lo puede cambiar. Aún así ella no es mi esposa, tú lo eres, es contigo con quien me casé y he pasado gran parte de mi vida. Yo te amo a ti- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn dudó si creerla, pero quería creerla, tal vez eso fuera suficiente. Y la besó, la besó con tantas fuerzas que puso su corazón en ese beso, y los sentimientos no entienden del tiempo. Por eso podríamos decir que ese beso fue eterno. Los brazos de Quinn estaba por encima de los de Santana, y las manos de las morenas bien amarradas a su cintura intentando crear una fisura que por cuestiones anatómicas no había en ninguna de ellas. Entonces Rachel, interrumpió al matrimonio – Chicas, me llevó a Emily a casa de su amiga.

-Pero si dije que...

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Rachel – Tú enfocalo de otra manera. Yo estaré presente en todo momento, así no tendrás que temer que la niña tenga problemas o te mienta. Me aseguraré de que va a casa de Stacy, y tú descansas tranquila con Quinn en casa mientras Beth y Brian duermen profundamente. Cuando terminen de estudiar yo acercó a la chica a vuestra casa.

El matrimonio dudaba pero esa noche querían gastar en otras tareas más importantes como una buena reconciliación y que Emily no estuviese en casa significaba que ni Beth ni Brian estarían despiertos a causa de una discusión. -Te la puedes llevar, eso sí, asegúrate de que en casa de esa tal Stacy no hay nada ilegal- advirtió la pareja.

Al llegar a casa, Santana preparó una rica y excitante ducha. Sentía el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo, una gota recorrió su nuca, pasó por uno de sus senos hasta congelarse en su ombligo

De pronto apartaron la cortina y tras ella apareció la hermosa rubia totalmente desnuda. Entró a su lado y sin mediar palabra la besó apasionadamente.

_Esos labios suaves son el Paraíso prohibido_-pensó Santana

Esos pensamientos fueron tan fugaces como el aire cuando sintió que le mordisqueó la oreja.

¿Te gusta?-susurró la rubia diabólicamente

No- respondió. Sabía que era mentira pero no podía decirle la verdad, ése era su juego.

Entonces me voy- dijo dispuesta a irse.

¡Lo retiro!-vociferó moviéndola para besarla con furor.

No tardó en darle rienda suelta a sus instintos y la empujó contra la pared de la ducha, lo que le provocó dolor, pero un dolor completamente placentero. El calor entre sus piernas aumentó al entrar en contacto sus pechos con la boca de su nueva amistad. La rubia no tuvo ningún pudor en mordisquearle los pezones, mientras sus manos acariciaban su muslo, pero sin rozar la zona que la latinoamericana tanto ansiaba.

Le miró a los ojos y vio lo que disfruta dejándola incompleta, insatisfecha

Dioss, esto es una tortura- dijo apenas sin voz.

¿El qué?-preguntó la rubia haciéndose la inocente.

¡Termina ya lo que has empezado por todo lo que más quieras!-gritó Santana sacando voz de la Nada. Al gritar no pudo evitar que se le escapen algunas lágrimas de excitación. Algo que nunca le había pasado.

Nada más terminar la frase, entró en ella con ferocidad, apoyando su mano en la rodilla para aplicar mayor presión.

Sus cuerpos temblaban al ritmo casi involuntariamente,

_¿Cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin su tacto?-_pensó Santana

¡Estoy cerca...más...más rápido...!-dijo Santana llegando al éxtasis, sin darse cuenta de que era un sueño y que la realidad alrededor de ella era totalmente diferente. Santana excitada por su esposa, la agarró las piernas, las separó y con sus ágiles dedos, unió sus clítoris que dolorosos de placer se movían a la par con sus latidos más bajos.

Más... me excitas- exclamaba Quinn.- Asi...

Ahhh, ahhhh – suspiraba Santana mientras movía las caderas de Quinn de arriba a bajo sincronizadas con las suyas hasta que ambas no pudieron más y se unieron en un orgasmo que volvió su vista blanca por unos instantes.

Te amo- suspiró Quinn.

En otro lado de la ciudad el auto de Rachel estaba estacionado frente a un local que se llamaba "_The Seventh Hell" _

-Quiero agradecerte que me hayas traído al trabajo

No tuve opción me hiciste chantaje a través de una nota en la mesa con decirle a Santana que intentaba seducir a una de las dos, y aunque se lo dijese ...alguien menos fiable que tú le creería- contestó Rachel.

-¿Quieres un consejo?

-No

Pues te lo voy a dar igualmente- replicó Emily – A ti no te importa ni a quién seducir, si a Quinn o Santana...

O a ti – dijo Rachel acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

¡Apártate vieja, y no me interrumpas!- contestó recolocando a Rachel en su lugar con gran fuerza – cómo iba diciendo. Tú vas a seducir a cualquiera de ellas, no se dan cuenta porque son tus amigas y no ven lo perverso en ti. Pero no son tontas, y se terminarán dando cuenta ¿Adivina qué? No puedes ganar, ni eres más guapa que ninguna de ellas, ni mejor persona.

De momento gracias a mi atención han peleado una vez, una pequeña discusión pero ya he visto varios puntos débiles de su pareja, puedo conseguir mejores resultados – dijo calculando los próximos ataques.

¿Tú te escuchas?-preguntó Emily- me ratifico no tienes posibilidades de ganar.

Yo pensaba que tú las odiabas- murmuró Rachel dudando de qué lado estaba la joven.

No son de mi simpatía, sólo que no quiero un drama innecesario, al fin y al cabo vivo en la misma casa , no quiero aguantar tonterías – dijo-¿Además, piensas que les parecerás mejor persona cuando ven que tienes novio y aún así flirteas descaradamente delante de él?

Es que ambas parecen tener mucha imaginación en la cama...-fantaseó poniendo cara de pervertida.

¡Repito, es innecesario!- insistió la latina- Te propongo algo, de momento entra en el club conmigo bebe algo, contrata cualquier chica de aquí. Ellas harían cualquier cosa que les dijeras.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa

¿Incluso el movimiento de bola de fuego?-preguntó Rachel ilusionada.

-Incluso bola de fuego.

¿Sabes que aunque entre hoy en el bar contigo no dejaré de insistir a Quinn y Santana, y que intentaré que seas tú la chica que me atienda hoy, no?-pregunto Rachel volviendo a retomar cercanías.

Intenta lo que quieras – dijo Emily- a mi no me puedes comprar, sólo soy camarera, ni quiero ser prostituta ni me dejarían, hay una jerarquía hasta en eso linda. Y si no quieres hacer caso a mi consejo no lo hagas, no es a mí a quien va a matar Santana cuando descubra el juego. Yo estaré alegre mientras la propina de tus bebidas me las lleve yo.

Mientras estés callada, yo lo estaré, tú conservas tu empleo y yo sigo con lo mío. Todos contentos- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras salía del auto para entrar en el nuevo bar que se convertiría en una segunda casa para ella.


End file.
